Fight for Him
by badmoodeffects
Summary: A special school for possessors of the holy beasts put Rei in the hands of school bully Kai who forces his friendship on Rei. Through their eyes the story of their adventure unveils as Kai wants something more than friendship from him. KaiRei and others
1. You and I

**Disclaimer: **I'm NOT the owner or creator of Beyblade. I mean I would try to make Kai's dad look a bit better...just a bit. If the story was mine. Which it is not.

But this story is and so are my own characters that add to the plot.

**Warning**: at the moment this is just the first chapter, very light very doodaa doodaa. But as chapters progress, so do the swearing, the moods, and the amount of BL and YAOI I feed this story.

**Clearing Confusion in advance**: This story is more based on the manga than the other one, so if you are confused at times, please just tell me and I'll help you.

So name wise:

Takao- Tyson

Hiro- Hitoshi

Byakko- the white tiger

Seiryu- the blue dragon

Genbu- the black turtle/snake thing

Suzaku- the fire bird (it's not neccesarily a pheonix exactly)

**Author's Note**: my first pairing that got me into BL and Yaoi. KARE! But yeah my second fic here. This story is totally inspired by a dream I had but I was the bully and I had no feelings for the victim...but the male bully. WEIRD? YES

also it is inspired by Big Bang's second album Remember (specially the tracks Bulgeon Noeul, Wonderful, Oh ah Oh, Foolish Love.) **Dedicated to** Seheri and Lidders

* * *

Fight for Him

Chapter one: You and I

* * *

"What did you say you freak?" he hissed into my ear. Well technically not _hissed_ as it sounds very snake-like and there was the fact that everyone could hear what he was saying and understand it. Which I must say is very annoying. Not like being cornered _into_ a corner isn't annoying already. And it happened to be by a guy that's only a couple centimetres taller than you at the most. I mean talk about a _totally_ derogatory situation. And it's supposedly my fault that I fell into this situation too. But at least his breath didn't reek or anything, which I can't say for the group he chose to hang out with. I mean just looking at him and I know he's the kind of person that oozes of an ugly prince-complex. Just look at that Rolex watch on his arm and a glinting stud in his ear. Total rich, tough boy, this one. But his friends look like a jolly bunch picked off the streets. Not cool enough to be Yakuza and too lame to be Yankees*.

"Didn't you hear him you shithead?" One of the boys in the back asked. Now I must say that must be one of the most hypocritical things anyone has ever told me. I mean I think I am as far from shit head as this guy trying to kill me. I mean that dude looks so ugly it makes my toes curl. Shit head much?

"Hear what?" I replied with a croaky voice. It doesn't help when this rich strangler man has his arm against your neck and his entire body is pretty much pressing you against a wall. If I was a woman, this would totally be sexual harassment because of where his knee was. And I think he must have heard me in my head because right then, he pressed his arm against my neck even harder which caused me to see lights in my vision and he raised his knee higher. Someone is a _bit _too close to my little me_. _

"Look Kon—" he knows me? "—when you're on my turf, you really should follow _my _rules." _Hasn't anybody told you that yet_? He should have said that next because that line is so out of the movies. "And I don't like boys like you."

"I don't like boys either," I replied, which I shouldn't have said but I mean come on, this boy was asking for it. It was worth seeing his crimson eyes glaze over with malice, _malice_, what an awesome word. His face flushed bright pink and I couldn't help but laugh at the pretty sight. "But if you keep doing this, I might just start liking you here," I said, eying his arm and boy didn't that hit a spot in his homophobic brain as he quickly let me go. It was all I needed too.

I pushed him as hard as I could and leaped off the stacked mats and then jumped down in front of the door. Remind me never to enter a storage room when looking for a washroom. Unsurprisingly, it took a while for his dimwitted followers to realize I had run off but as they were about to chase me I could hear his voice bark at them, telling them not to. Damn right, no one messes with this China man.

"Rei-chan! You're going to be late on your first day!" I turned around to see Hitoshi or Kinomiya-_sensei_, the student-teacher that brought me to this specialized school. I smiled at him and waved before running indoors and slipping off my shoes to wear those stupid slippers. When I straightened up again, I felt a tingle in my back and turned around to see the strangling, rich boss from before glare at me. This time he had no sissy posse with him, it was him in all his manlitude. _Manly attitude_.

"Hiwatari Kai," he said, not smiling a bit. I knew he was introducing himself, ignoring the "_hi my name is…" _part altogether, but I needed to humour myself here.

"Nope not my name," I said shrugging as I grabbed my bag and read the slip of paper that told me where my class was.

* * *

The nerve of him, the nerve of that new guy. It was infuriating. He stumbles into my hangout and has the guts to ask around for the washroom, as if we were part of some school information booth. And since when the hell are there outdoor washrooms in a school institution? This isn't the countryside, farmer boy.

There is something so weird about him too. I mean he has these scary _golden_ eyes. Like honey or amber or clarified ear wax or something. And then his canine teeth are a bit raised and pointier than most people. It's like he was some weird cat man or something. But I have to give him credit for his fast moves, I didn't realize fully what happened until he went "_na na na na na, assholes!_" in front of the door and ran off.

And now? Now that ass just totally refused to reply to me. Or tell me his name. Not because I want to be friends or anything, I just find out what class he was in so I could bash his face in. All I knew was that his last or first name was Kon because Kinomiya's brother called him by that yesterday when that dickhead came to register.

"Head to class, all of you head to class!" The old librarian said as she forced us all into the school hallways and into our classes, and for me right into 12-B, my homeroom. The teacher wasn't there yet and the room hushed as I walked in. I scanned briefly over everyone until my eyes targeted onto my usual window seat. Where a bag sat. I glanced at the person beside the bag and was mildly shocked, angered, and surprised to see Cat Kon boy there. He laid his head down on his desk and it seemed he was sleeping.

"I'm sorry Hiwatari-sama, I told him that the spot was reserved but he didn't care and said it was the only spot left." An ugly kid said to me. I'm really not used to the Japanese honorifics system, but hell, it's nice to be treated like a king.

"Whatever," I muttered as I sauntered over, yes _sauntered_ to my table. I could feel the entire class' eyes on me as I reached over the table to grab Kon's bag and then I casually hung it over his head to drop it but as I was about to let go his arms grabbed onto mine and he looked straight into my eyes.

"Please and thank you never killed anyone I know of yet," he said while smiling as he reached into his bag and took out a cookie. I thought for a second that he was going to give to me until he rammed it into his mouth. I dropped the bag and it landed with a thud on his table instead of on his head.

"Hiwatari-kun sit down would you?" The bitch of a teacher snapped as she walked in. Seriously, this school had boys mostly; I don't see the need of a female teacher at all. But I sat down all the same and proceeded to close my eyes as the bell rang and she called the roll. Seriously, she could just kind of look over us and see who was here and who wasn't instead of doing this.

"Hiwatari, Kai?" She asked although she's the one who told me to sit down. I raised my arm up lazily. She called more names but still I heard no Kon in there. Maybe that was a pet name or something. Like he was probably some intimate friend with the older Kinomiya. Fortunately though after she was done, she took out a pink slip of paper. "We have a new student today, Kon Rei?" She asked. _Rei_, oh so that's his name. This Rei looked up and smiled.

"That's me," he said.

"Could you come up and say a few words?" she asked sweetly. Which is so not the way she talks to the rest of us. Rei stood up and walked over, avoiding the legs people stuck out without even looking down. When he reached the front he turned around and beamed at us as if he had bucket of sunshine hidden in his pocket or something.

"I'm Rei, Kon Rei. I joined this school through mainland China. This is my first time in Japan," he said. He knew, he knew that everyone was waiting for the reason he actually came to this school but he didn't say a word. Well until someone asked.

"WHATCHA HERE FOR?" Previous ugly boy's friend asked. Rei smiled as if he pitied this dumb ass.

"A holy spirit beast. Like some of you," he said looking around, missing my stealthy hand that inched towards his bag.

"WHICH ONE?" Dumb ass asked again. Rei just smiled again and turned to the teacher, she motioned him to sit down and Rei did so. It was after he sat that he spoke.

"The _Byakko_." The room was so silent I couldn't even bite into the cookie I took from his bag without everyone hearing. Then suddenly the entire room burst into laughter, as everyone looked at Rei as if he was some poor idiot.

"Dude, try again!" One of the boys on the other side of the room said. Rei looked at them, confused.

"Wait, wait…what the hell? Wait…" Yet no one paid attention. "Shut up." He said in a calm and cool voice. I don't know how everyone heard, but they did and they all did shut up. I believe the title for being able to do that to a group of people was _mine, _Kon.

"What the hell is funny about the Byakko? He's one of the holy four, so how dare you disrespect him?" Rei asked. His eyes were shining much more brightly as he glared at them all.

"Oh no, we love the Byakko. We're laughing at you," the dumb ass from before said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because the Byakko is the only one not discovered. Or at least there were reports it was found around the same time the Seiryu was but that's dated recently," the teacher said calmly as she studied Rei with an amused grin.

"So maybe it really was found," Rei replied, looking straight at her. "If you know so much miss, could you tell me where it was discovered?" The students gasped at the open challenge Rei held. But I was happy. I mean now she's going to treat him the way she treats us. The bitch cleared her throat and looked straight at Rei.

"In mainland China, nearby a tribal village," she said in an in-your-face way.

"Do you remember anything about the tribe?" he asked, leaning back. He turned to look at me and then his eyes flicked down at my shirt, I looked down too. There were cookie crumbs on my tie. _Fuck_.

"Well, they do look very different. They have golden-amber eyes if I remember. Slightly pointed ears and raised canine teeth." I stared at Rei and he stared right back at me. He lips curved into a slow smile as I looked at his ears and then his lips and slowly into his eyes.

"THEY'RE CAT PEOPLE?" One boy yelled. The teacher rolled her eyes at him.

"They're humans with incredible ability and their sole purpose is to wait for the Byakko to rise which it will when all four beasts join together in battle. The strongest of the tribe is the one to harness its power. But to think they received the power of Byakko already. Without telling the world."

"Quit saying Byakko, his name is Drigger," Rei said.

* * *

Bitch, total royal know-it-all bitch. I wish I could say that out loud to her. In fact everyone in this class sucked out loud. Well besides this Kai here. At least he never laughed and that was probably because he was busy eating my food or maybe he actually did realize that I really did have Drigger. But everyone else? The biggest group of idiots under one roof. Yet the class shut up again as they stared at me. And then Kai finally decided to speak up.

"We'll find out soon anyway, right? They're doing fitness and compatibility tests this week and our class goes today." He said shrugging, eying my bag. It was such a simple answer yet the class held his words of wisdom highly as the teacher nodding and began the lesson, but not before she dropped a real annoying bomb.

"That's great then. Kai, would you please show Rei around school today?" she asked. I prayed and pleaded for Kai to say no and everyone else looked at him.

"Hn," he said as he shrugged again as he looked out of the window. The room fell into a deadly silence that felt suffocating as I felt looks filled with hate directed right towards me. _What now_? I wondered as I stared at Kai. Was everyone gay for this boy or something, besides those four girls in that corner?

It was like he knew I was looking at him because his arm stretched out and on his hand I saw writing in crude letters, _give me another cookie asshole_. I reached into my bag and took one out, licking both sides before giving it to him. I knew he felt the wetness and he turned just slightly so I could see him eat it. He glanced at me sideways and smirked. _Pig, he was such a pig_.

The bell rang after three painful classes with everyone just staring at me once in a while. I looked once in a while at Kai but he still kept looking outside. As for me? I didn't get a bit of learning done at all. So when the bell rang for the next class I stood up immediately. The fitness tests were going to happen but before I could run out Kai grabbed onto the strap of my bag and sat me down again. "I'm supposed to show you around cat freak."

He stood up slowly and handed me his books which I was so tempted to drop had it not been for the fact that the teacher was looking. He then pushed me onwards to the door with the entire class following with their eyes. He kept pushing me along and people in the hallways stared at me like I was some sort of magical dunce or something. It pissed me off. Unable to take it anymore, I turned around dumped the books on Kai's foot and marched of, damned if I'm late, who cares?

"Hey, Kon-san, KON-SAAAN! WAIT UP!" I heard a voice yell and I turned around to see a quite tanned boy around my height but maybe shorter running towards me. He had boring brown eyes but a bluish tinge in his black hair. His face looked familiar but I couldn't put a finger on it. When he caught up, I saw the other boy behind him and I was surprised to see a quite American looking boy there. He had blonde hair and blue eyes too, I mean _how typical_. And it was no surprise to see freckles dusting his nose. What surprised me was that they both looked at me eagerly.

"Um…hi?" I said, not sure of what else to say. The black haired boy stepped up first and held out his hand.

"I'm Kinomiya Takao and this is Mizuhara Max, you might know my brother…Hitoshi?" I brightened at the name, of course I knew Hitoshi!

"Yeah, great to meet you!" I said shaking my hands with him, I looked at Max and smiled at him too. "You too."

"Rumor from your class has it that you have the Byakko. Is it true though?" Max asked in a hushed tone. I nodded.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked.

"Nothing wrong, it's just kind of exhilarating to think that all four of the holy beasts are in the same place," Takao said, his eyes gleaming. But I found this to be news.

"The other three beasts are here too?" I asked in surprise. Max nodded.

"I have the Genbu, Takao has the Seiryu and Hiwatari-sama has the Suzaku," Max said, chirping happily. Cool…all four of us in one roof. What, Hiwatari-sama was _that _bastard wasn't he?

"_Kai_? _Kai_? Kai has the Suzaku, what's he doing with the-I mean how could he be-I mean _why_?" I was flustered, how could a pure shitter like him could have one of the holy four? And the fire bird too? I bet he bought it and forced it to accept him or something.

"Seems like you're awfully close to him, so how come you don't know that?" Takao asked smugly. Close…me close to _him_? Then I understood, stupid Japanese honorifics, just because I forgot to add a stupid word they think I'm some close friend of his. But before I could correct them, I felt an arm snake itself around my shoulders, and when I glanced down, that blinding Rolex watch shone at me. _Shit_.

"Of course we're close." I heard his voice say, though more to me than them. "We're _best friends_ now after all. Right…_Rei_?" He said, and although I couldn't see his face I could picture that smarmy smile. Ass wipe.

"Uh, eh…well."

* * *

**R**ead & Review amigos. BL Flamers are welcome because your hatred sparks my creative juices.

had to stick to Japanese honorifics. very short first chapter.


	2. The Trial of Friendship

**Disclaimer: **I'm NOT the owner or creator of Beyblade. I mean if this story was all mine...well lets just say that Boris Kuznetsov would be in something more than just friendship with a certain red-headed hot tempered Russian male. Just saying.

But this story is and so are my own characters that add to the plot.

**Warning**: a bit more swearage to add here because they are angry teenaged (ninja turtles) males...and there is a little bit of word-service at the end that would please the BL inclined people.

**Clearing Confusion in advance**: This story is more based on the manga than the other one, so if you are confused at times, please just tell me and I'll help you.

So name wise:

Takao- Tyson

Hiro- Hitoshi

Byakko- the white tiger

Seiryu- the blue dragon

Genbu- the black turtle/snake thing

Suzaku- the fire bird (it's not neccesarily a pheonix exactly)

//edit. I found out the English names of these guys from a reliable site

Suzuka-Stewart

Nobuo-Billy

Fuji-Trevor

**Author's Note**: there is a part in the story where Kai believes the name Shell Sharks is lame. But I find It awesome, because the name Kai is linked to shellfish...and a Shark is a fish....(I DON'T KNOW, IT JUST SEEMED COOL...IGNORE AND JUST READ THE STORY)

but I didn't make Shell Sharks up, according to the manga, Shell Sharks are the highest members of his gang. Other than that, this chapter is totally Rei-biased, even though I wanted equality here. Ah well

Dedicated to **sonata hirano** for always reviewing! Thankyou!

* * *

"Best friends?" Takao questioned, looking between both of us. Okay well that was an _obvious lie_ since the last thing I wanted to do was go and get myself a friend. But after some thought I had come to the conclusion that this male was interesting enough to harass and get good reactions from. I mean it's already so fun seeing him squirm and try to subtly get away from my grip without making it look obvious.

"Yeah I knew him before I came to Japan because I met him once…in this place…in…France." Hah, good lie since I actually did go to France before but I doubt that this_ tribe_ boy could have.

"France?" The blond one asked. Max…yeah that's his name, Max. His personality worried me since he was always smiling but he wasn't annoying at least. "Oh, where in France did you guys go?" I looked down at Rei, or at his hair. It was a silky black but with a purplish hue in it. Weird. No dandruff either.

"Um, in Versailles and Paris. And we learned this cool trick there," he said. "Want to see?" The other two nodded and I was curious too, I mean we supposedly learned this together. But it was something incredibly stupid as Rei just grabbed onto my arm and yanked it upwards making sure it hit me on the face, and then he turned around to high-five it. The boys looked at him weirdly and I wanted to strangle him.

"That's it?" Takao asked looking suspiciously. And in response that ass just shrugged.

"It was in a village in France, they told me it meant brotherly affections or something."

"Cool!" Max exclaimed. I looked at them in shock. They fell for it? How was it humanly possible to be so idiotic? By then though, Rei had already inched towards the gym. _Stupid cat, stupid sly cat_. I sighed and went towards the gym myself, making an excuse for the teacher as to why he wasn't with me if she ever asked. Now our gym is huge, no lies about that. It was made to train those of us who had the holy beast and everyone else that came here to study them. But today it seemed that the Trial was being set up. And now I had totally lost that Rei amidst the crowd.

"They're actually setting up the Trial?" Max asked in shock. I admit I was kind of surprised too. The Trial was set up many times but only three times did someone ever succeed. And those three would be Max, Takao and me. Well and _I _but no one cares. It takes about five hours to set the Trial up, which meant that they had started before class. Which meant that they already knew Rei had the Byakko. It was probably that Kinomiya's influence.

"Hey boss, what's happening?" Someone asked behind me. I turned around to see Suzuka walking slowly towards me and behind him, the rest of the Shell Sharks. Back when I was thirteen, I thought it was a pretty cool name and now it's just been too long and not worth the effort of changing it. No matter how lame it was. I mean my supposed "gang" is actually called Blade Sharks, the Shell Sharks were just the highest members. It's been too long and they've all grown to be incredibly annoying..

"The Trial you stupid retard, what else?" I said, rolling my eyes.

"For who?" Nobuo asked. Seriously, do these people live under fucking rocks of ignorance?

"For the Kon boy, the guy we saw in the morning," Fuji said rolling his eyes. They were all ugly and relatively useless but I'd rather have the dangerous members in our school under my control than let them free .

"Hiwatari-san, please change into your fitness wear," I heard a voice say. For the second time today I turned around and saw the head researcher of this school, Doctor B. He never let us call him anything besides Dr. B. "You boys too," he said vaguely motioning at the rest of the guys. As we were about to head to the change rooms, I saw Rei emerge out. He gave me a startled look and headed towards the Trial.

All I can say is, hey he's not scrawny at all.

* * *

Well that was surprising, I kind of wanted to avoid Kai as much as I could, but that guy's like a fly. Stuck to my super sweetness.

On the other hand, I stared at this large set up in the center of the gym floor. It started with a forest of tall metal poles on a raised platform. They led directly to a cylindrical glass vessel filled with water with stairs on one side, meaning I had to climb up them. After that was a large clear box, able to fit at least three people comfortably and there were two tennis ball-sized holes on each side. I looked around and saw people leaving the gym and then appearing on the overlook that surrounded the gym. It was like they were blocked by some Plexiglas-like thing. And what sucked was that everyone was staring at me.

Some of them yelled and talked and many other stared at me curiously, and I stared right back at them until I felt a tap on my back, and I turned around to see Max and Takao again but this time there was a really short mousy haired boy beside them. Takao stepped forward first, patting the short kid.

"Rei this is Kyoujo, our school genius, he's two years younger than us but he's a senpai like us." _Senpai_…right that was honorifics again. Kyoujo bowed hurriedly and I bowed back.

"It-it's awesome to meet you! I really hope you do succeed!" He said in a rush. I smiled back at him.

"Thanks, but I have no idea what's going on. When I went to change Hiroshi-_san_ said they were going to test my fitness first."

"Well," Kyoujo piped up. "See you claimed to have the Byakko and word got around…well through texting mostly. But Takao's brother has been saying for a while that he knows you have the actual Byakko and he wanted to put you through the test. So Dr. B agreed."

"Test? Do you all go through it or something?" I asked. Talk about a _fated to be the one to kill the evil guy _moment.

"No, only people who claim to have one of the four," Takao said smiling. He leaned over and half-hugged me. "Man I really hope you're the right person! Good luck Kon-san."

"Rei, please just Rei," I said, exasperated. They all smiled.

"Well then good luck Rei-kun!" Max said smiling as they all ran out of the gym. Soon enough Kai and his weird men walked past me, making sure to give me dirty looks as they did. Then it was only me that was on the gym floor.

"WELCOME ALL!" A voice boomed, causing me to flinch. I turned to face upwards to an elevated podium stuck to a wall. It too was protected. Soon all heads turned to the man in the podium. "It's me Dr. B again! And aren't you all excited to maybe witness an extraordinary event?" Cheers and screams followed this. This wasn't some live performance you know.

But luckily I saw Hiroshi then, smiling at me at front of the gym. He had a microphone attached near his lips. "Take it away Hiroshi!" Dr. B said. And Hiroshi smiled at me.

"Welcome Kon Rei to something our students here like to simply call the Trial." Original, _totally _original. Could never think that up myself. "We are just going to run you through tests to see if you really have the Byakko or not. It's most necessary to do so as we can give you special training alongside our other possessors. So to start it all off…" He said as he walked to the metal poles.

"…You will start by summoning your beast first and then you will be blind-folded. The metal poles will then begin to move around the platform and it is your job to go through them till you reach the end and jump off the platform. They will also generate electricity, so touching them is slightly hazardous. If you succeed, you will then be attached to weights by the ankles and dropped into the water. It is your job to get out. At any time, if you find yourself unable to do so, signal time out and then we will stop. In this case we will have the locks automatically removed and the water will go through rapid draining." Damn this was so much! But it was still so exhilarating. Hiroshi smiled and then moved to the glass box.

"If you make past the first two trials, you will then experience a fire test. It is your job to last in the fire for two minutes. If you feel you can't as the fire edges near, then signal time out again and the fire will cease." Fire? _FIRE_? What bizarre school is this to place a student in fire?

"Lastly if you succeed this, you will just have to go through one optional test which is the wind test. Prevent yourself from being blown by it. After that you're done! Any questions?" He asked. Any questions? How about _a thousand_?

"Why is the last one just an optional test?" I asked.

"Because of the research we did on the Byakko." Hitoshi said smiling. "Anything else?" He asked, patting my head. I shook my head in reply and he smiled again. God I bet his face hurts a lot from smiling so much. "Great!"

"THEN LETS GET STARTED, HITOSHI PLEASE COME TO THE RESEARCH OFFICE AND LETS WATCH THIS SPECTACLE!" Dr. B roared. Well cheered, but it was a bit too loud.

"READY REI?" He asked. I nodded. "START BY SUMMONING!" A large honk blared through the gym and the large time began flashing the seconds passing by. One, two, three…here I go. I took my shirt off and was slightly pleased to hear the collective gasp that followed. Well you get good bodies by working you know? But I sat down in front of the metal poles and focused all my energy to my center. Someone came around and blindfolded me which was all whatever but there really was an awkward moment when the dude's hand lingered on my back for more than five seconds.

But I was ready, ready as ever.

_Drigger my beast, my tiger, would you please like to help out good ol' Rei today? I rely only on you_.

_**For you I am summoned only**_. The voice of the ferocious white tiger rumbled through me and I opened my eyes to darkness. We were ready.

* * *

It was a pretty incredible sight to see. That Rei just sat in front of the poles for a second and then stood up with a new spring to his step. His head moved around and he smiled up at everyone though he couldn't see them. He then stared straight at the poles and it was a weird sight because it was like he was hovering on air for a bit. Nearly everyone looked close to see what he was doing and then I figured it out. He had grounded the electrical currents and was now riding them past the metal and within seconds he was at the end, jumping off the platform.

All I did was melt as many poles as I could, the set-up guys were irritated as they had to order a whole new platform after my trial, and I remember just walking past the molten steel.

"CONGRATULATIONS REI!" Dr. B cheered as everyone else did. "ARE YOU READY FOR THE NEXT TRIAL?" Rei did a thumbs up and smiled up at the B. Then, two men came to assemble the chains on his ankles as he took the blindfolds off his eyes.

"That was a cool trick wasn't it boss?" Suzuka asked.

"Whatever." I shrugged. When I turned back I saw Rei jump into the water and get shot immediately down to the bottom of the tank due to those weights. It was an awesome sight too. His hair was floating upwards and he rushed his head around, releasing bubbles only once in a while. I wonder how he would get out of it but I didn't have to wait much longer as suddenly this large metal pole shot up and out of the water. I looked down at the source and saw Rei detaching the pole from his weights. More bubbles escaped. And suddenly odd metal chunks stuck out of the pole and Rei used them to quickly climb out of the water.

_Smooth_, that was incredibly smooth. Super smooth. Unexplainably smooth as I didn't know what to do here. The water trial was my third trial and the fire trial was my first one, while I remembered the first two, my memory of the water trial wasn't strong. All I knew was that suddenly I was out of the water and on the ground and they told me I didn't have to do anything else. But to this day I cannot remember how that happened or why it did. I looked around to see everyone's face stuck against the Plexiglas.

"Do you think he's going to make it Kai-san?" I heard a voice ask. I saw Takao and Max again.

"Hn," I said. All it mattered was if he had the Byakko or not.

"I really hope he does, I've never seen someone ever do that in the water test." Max said with a bemused expression. I turned back to see Rei eagerly wait for Dr. B's words.

"Rei," he said. Without the usual cheeriness. "Rei if you make it in this one, then there is no need for any other tests. No need at all. If you make it through the fire test, then you don't have to do the wind test." The fire test, my specialty. I leaned closer to the glass and could sense a waver in Rei's confidant smiley smirky face thing. But Rei jumped down with ease onto the ground and opened the door to the see-through box himself, and the other men locked the door and bowed out.

"THE FIRE WILL FIRST START AT THE CORNERS SLOWLY BUT IT WILL EDGE IN NEARER, GIVING YOU TIME TO THINK OF WHAT TO DO." Dr. B said. I turned to Rei and honestly wished him good luck, in my head. Just so I could beat him up if he came out of this successfully.

This was the test I worried about the most. The others I did easily by manipulating metal, but what about fighting against something that could melt metal? Electricity too would be dangerous in a situation like this. So I sat in the center and then began to think faster as the first flame started.

Shit I had no idea what to do, I really didn't. Anything and everything would fail in these situations unless I break out of the box, which I don't think you can do. And the flames are slowly surrounding me. Damn, I really didn't want to give up. I needed these people to believe in the fact that I did have the Byakko, that Drigger is truly something more than a beast, he's wisdom, skill and trust.

I looked around and realized the fire was a lot closer and I was feeling a lot hotter. But still I had no idea what it was I should do. I looked around but everyone was haze through the fire. I know I could easily give up, but what would that mean I couldn't—SHIT THAT HURT. I shook my finger and stood up. The fire was too close now and still I couldn't do a thing, and it burned my ring finger too.

WHAT AM I GOING TO DO DAMN IT? I panicked as the flames came too close and I became too hot. Then suddenly it was as if my insides were melting, as if I was the wild wicked witch of the west or something but I felt like I was evaporating. Damn I didn't want to die like this. It wasn't fair, I was meant to do so much, so much. The fire and Kai, the same thing, bullies. I saw a flash of the morning as he tried to strangle me, but I was saddened that I could only think of something so lame before I died. So I closed my eyes and allowed the heat to envelop me.

My body felt too light and I was surprised that everything was so dark, wasn't heaven supposed to be light? Maybe I'm not dead, maybe I miraculously survived because they turned the fire off or something. I placed my hands over my eyes and felt a damp cloth, when I lifted it, I slowly opened my eyes. I was shocked to see Hiroshi, Dr. B, Takao, Max and Kyoujo staring at me eagerly.

"Wh…what happened?" I asked. Feeling so clichéd. Takao didn't think so as he beamed.

"Well let's see, you are the official member of the Holy Four Group because _you_ have the Byakko and the entire school knows it too." He said.

"Not only that, you get to go to our special training classes." Max added. I sat up slowly and saw my finger with a Band-Aid stuck to it.

"We were so worried when you weren't doing anything, but then suddenly you managed to keep the fire away from you." Max said.

"I did?" Seriously? How? Kyoujo nodded.

"Yeah you did, there was a white light swarming around you. Of course you wouldn't remember as then you weren't conscious." I wasn't?

"Yeah, we learnt that it happens when the beast takes total control over your body to protect you," Max said. He smiled at Takao who nodded too.

"All of us have a weakness when it comes to the super four elements," Takao said, turning to look at the Trial. It was then when I realized that I was lying down on a stretcher on the freaking gym floor and when I squinted upwards, I could see the faces of so many people pressed against the glass and all of their eyes staring at me. I closed my eyes, shivering at the creepiness of it.

"Oh yeah? What were all yours?" I asked, hoisting myself up and Max leaned forward to help.

"Takao had the most problem during the metal test because his strength is in wind. Max couldn't do without the Genbu for the wind test because he started to create a mini hurricane that time." Kyoujo said clicking through his laptop.

"Oh," I said looking at them both.

"Kai suffered most during the water test. He was near drowning when suddenly he shot right up thanks to the Suzaku," Takao mentioned.

"Because his strength is the fire," I said. His strength is _my_ weakness. Oh how sad is that, how ass-bitingly sad is that? _My_ weakness was the strength of that evil being.

"Where _is_ Kai?" Max asked looking up. "He's supposed to be here to congratulate you too." Kyoujo and Takao started laughing and I couldn't help smile at that. _Kai_? Congratulating _me_? After all I have done against him? I doubt it.

"Well here I am," Kai said in a falsified happy voice that freaked us all out. He walked up behind Max and looked down at me and smiled. "Welcome to the club _best friend_!" He said as he lend a hand out to supposedly help me up but I quickly got up myself. He then turned sharply at Takao.

"I did _not_ nearly drown you dumb ass. Nor did I _suffer_. Fix your eyes, it was just the calling of Dranzer," he said glaring at him. _Dranzer, _what the hell was a Dranzer? He turned around to squint at me and smiled.

"Is there something funny about Dranzer, _friend_?" he asked, coming closer. I stepped back quickly and shook my head.

"Nope, I just don't know what a Dranzer is," I replied, my smile as fake as his is.

"Aw, Dranzer is his pet name for the Suzaku," Takao said imitating a baby face. "But it's weird 'cause I call my Seiryu, Dragoon and Max calls his Genbu, Draciel." I blinked again.

"I call mine Drigger." I said. We all looked at each other in shock, well except for Mr. too-cool-to-care-because-I-have-a-Rolex-up-my-ass Kai. But how weird was that? The fact that all of us gave our beasts quite similar names? We all heard thundering sounds outside the gym and I realized that many people had left the stands and the thundering explained that they were all running downstairs.

"Awesome news, awesome news, whatever," Kai said as he linked his arms with mine. He dragged me to the side door of the gym and it seemed that no one tried to stop him. He stopped suddenly causing me to lunge forward but his crazy grip kept me from falling.

"I'll probably be the one to pick him up today for the lesson too," he said. _Lesson, what lesson_? "So you can tell Hiroshi-san to like, not come and fuck up or something." Well that was mean. Because Hiroshi was the reason why I'm here in the first place.

"Let go of me Kai," I whispered through gritted teeth as we walked towards the door.

"If you want to escape this gym alive and without any missing clothing, then you better follow me."

"But the fitness tes-"

"We're done," he said as he pushed me through the door and we stepped out. Then without saying a word he yanked me towards the side of the school and towards the garden. I knew where this was going, I'd watched enough dramas. He was going to make his gang members come and surround me and then get them to beat me up. But after nearly seventeen years of being part of a village in which your battle skills were toned, I knew I could take them on. So I was sort of excited.

But what I didn't expect was what Kai would do next which was turning me around and pushing me against a corner and, _shit cornering me again_! Damn this was so stupid! This was so painfully, depressingly stupid. But this time he was a lot closer to me as if to prevent others from seeing me or something. In fact if someone were to walk by they'd think we're hugging. Yeah, two boys hugging in a secluded corner. Nothing big, nothing big _at all_.

He leaned his head in closer towards my ear, and now I'm sure it looked like we were kissing or something. Great, the new kid getting face-raped by some big rich bully. What a nice story!

"You are very good looking person." Oh great, now I'm getting face-raped by some big rich _gay_ bully. Really nice. "But if you embarrass me any further, those weird eyes of yours will be ashamed to look at a mirror again."

"Bring it on," I replied, standing a little taller. He smiled this sadistic wistful smile and he pressed his arm against my larynx.

"Won't it be sad if I hugged you so tightly that you died?" he asked, whispering into my ear. I shivered but managed to stay calm. Even though breathing was a bit harder. But if I did anything now he could really suffer injuries and the blame would go on me and there would go my scholarship. Rich people should all die.

"Whoa there Kai! Getting busy in school property! Naughty, naughty." A voice called out. I could see a flame of red hair but that was it. Fortunately, Kai moved away hastily but still held onto my wrist. _Jerk_, not like I was going to go anywhere since I wanted to know what was happening. I was welcomed with three boys with this foreign look. European for sure. There was a quite large brown haired boy and a slightly shorter weird guy with some weird dyed hair for sure and in some pale lilac shade too. Then there was the red haired guy with odd coloured eyes that I really couldn't figure out, but when he saw me he blinked.

"Whoa Kai, I never knew you swing the other way. But awesome choice anyhow," he said eying me up and down. I was about to say something but Kai stepped on my foot and glared at me.

"He's nothing more than a classmate you pervert," he said rolling his eyes.

"Who you happen to be quite intimate with all the same," the red-head retorted. Just wait, is he implying that I'm gay, because if he is then I'm so going to give him a piece of my mind, fist and knee. "And look at you guys, Kai are you that desperate to strip him?" We both looked down at me when I realized I was shirtless. Mr. Gay almost-face raper turned bright red too.

It was then when I realized that I really hated this stupid school.

* * *

**R**ead & Review amigos. BL Flamers are welcome because your hatred sparks my creative juices.

But seriously, if you review it would help if you tell me what parts you like and didn't like. I want to improve my writing! Please do review for faster updates and giving me insight onto what you guys would like to see.


	3. Standing by the King

**Disclaimer: **I'm NOT the owner or creator of Beyblade. If I was then Kai would not look so ugly as a thirty year old male or whatever age he was in the prologue

But this story is mine and so are my own characters that add to the plot.

**Warning**: a bit more swearage to add here because they are angry teenaged (ninja turtles) males...and there is a little bit of fan-service at the end that would please the BL inclined people.

**Clearing Confusion in advance**: This story is more based on the manga than the other one, so if you are confused at times, please just tell me and I'll help you.

So name wise:

Takao- Tyson

Suzuka-Stewart

Yuriy- Tala

Boris- Bryan

Sergei- Spencer

**Author's Note**: a friend asked me why Kai is so free. and then i told him that he's allowed to be himself in his mind. To me I think since Kai doesn't talk much he must think a lot and I bet his mind is just as spastic as everyone elses is. Or is that only me?

Well there is a bit of fan-service in this chapter. I like to think of this one as a filler chapter.

Credit to my fave peeps: **SEHERU** & **RAYYU**. thanks for your time for editing. Very much appreciated.

* * *

I really didn't think that Rei was topless. Well no, I mean I knew he _was _topless but I didn't think _much_ of the fact that he was bare-chested. I was more surprised by the fact that I just noticed how long his hair was. If someone could just chop off a bit of his shoulders, give him a curvy figure, reduce those muscles and maybe smooth his face with a sander and shorten him a little he'd look like a girl with that type of hair. And he didn't look like those ugly rocker people with greasy, stringy hair either. The hair around his head stood out and a thick braid tailed under it, nearing his ass. But I made my third mistake that day by staring at him for too long because yet again that red-headed bitch had to comment.

"Mesmerized by his beauty huh, Kai?" he asked, displaying a sinister smile. The creeper who is also known as Yuriy had these violet-blue eyes that trapped people in. It was the eyes of a soon to be murderer, I'm sure.

"_**Suka**_. Go back to where you came from," I spat.

"That means bitch," Rei said informatively, though mostly to himself. It still made Yuriy smile at Rei as all three of them stepped closer.

"Well how do you know?" Yuriy asked as he kept walking towards Rei.

"Oh some Russian kid told me when I was in France a long time ago," he said shrugging. Shocked, I stared at him. _This guy actually __**did**__ go to France_? He looked at me and frowned giving me this all-too-knowing look and proceeded to march to where we came from but my awesome super cool reflexes prevented him from doing so. I ran towards him and grabbed his wrist, spinning him around so he could face me.

"_I'm_ supposed to show you around. Did you forget that _friend_?" I asked smiling as pleasantly as I could without giving away the fact that I wanted to rip his hair out of his head and donate it to those who really needed hair. But this guy just smiled back as evenly as he leaned towards me.

"This'll keep you away from me for good," Rei said as he placed both his arms around my neck and leaned forward. He leaned his face towards mine till we were nose to nose and then he made a big smacking sound with his lips. He winked at me before letting go and turning around. "See you around _babe_," he sang as he turned around the corner. My entire body was pulsing loudly and I felt sweat prickling up my neck because even though Rei was a guy, it was a pretty intense moment there. But it was when I turned around to see three Russian men smirking at me did I figure out what Rei meant by doing that.

"Cute guy, that one," Yuriy said laughing as he turned around. Unfortunately no one else agreed with him as Boris glared at the wall where Rei disappeared off to and Sergei was left stupefied. Well I'm sorry but he always looks stupid. He might be strong and loyal but he's stupid, to me at least.

"I'm…I'm not with him if that's what you're thinking!" I said, trying to save face. But there was no point as I stared at their retreating figures.

"We're picking him up right after school," Boris said stonily. And suddenly I had this strong desire to throw Rei off a moving vehicle today after school but it was immediately thwarted by Yuriy.

"I would love to get to know your man," he said as he turned around to wave. They were supposed to take me along with them too so I could skip and spend lunch with them. But _Rei _had to ruin everything. I turned around immediately and followed after that stupid village boy, determined to hunt him down and shoot him dead.

Unfortunately for me, when I walked back to the gym, I saw a bunch of girls crowded around the pull up bars. And the reason was obvious, there was fucking Rei, and in all his stupid glory. It seemed he was talking to one of the girls as he _oh-so-fucking-casually_ did pull ups. Oh no you didn't. No way can anyone try to be cool, not on my turf. Luckily Suzuka came as I was taking my shirt off.

"Boss you're back? I though-"

"You don't need to think, it'll just make you more stupid. Hold this and don't ruin it or you'll pay with your own blood," I said as I handed him my gym shirt. He held it carefully against him as he looked up at me. "I just need to do a little warm up before lunch, just for fun," I said, setting my eyes on the figure going up and down with only the help of his stupid arms. I bet he used steroids.

I casually sauntered over to the bar nearby and sighed loudly. Two of the men who monitored the bars came to put powder on my hands and thankfully one of them was smart enough to exclaim my name.

"Kai-sama! Oh do you really want to use this side bar?" He asked. Well yeah shit I did, why the hell do you think I'm here? Even though his stupidity annoyed me it still got the attention of all the girls around him to be targeted towards me. They all looked at me with starry eyes which I found disturbing but there still were a couple of girls staring at Rei. What sucked more was that I had to wait until Rei was done before I could do it. I watched him push himself up and down and saw the girls sigh in contentment.

"5,4,3,2,1!" The girls counted down as right after them the buzzer rang and he let go of the bar. The teacher posted at the station looked down at his chart and raised his eyebrows.

"Congratulations Kon-kun, you did forty pull-ups. Very impressive!" he remarked as he wrote something into his chart. The girls looked at him in adoration but he looked straight at me, a suggestive smile on his face. _Watch and learn,_ I mouthed at him.

"Ah Hiwatari-sama, would you like to go?" he asked. No really, what was with these stupid questions?

"Yes," I said as I reached for the bar and as soon as the buzzer rang I began my journey to show the Chinese freak that he shouldn't mess with me in this school.

* * *

Okay I really have no idea why he had to take his shirt off. I mean does the world really have to gape at his pale chest or something? And everyone knows what they say about pale people, well actually I don't know much. But the elders used to say they look very sickly and ill. I mean I admit Kai was built nicely in the sense that he didn't look like those freaks in those calendars where all the guy wears is a ball sack or something. It was understandable why girls would sigh and giggle at that but it wasn't necessary to make himself feel less insecure by showing off that he was more built than me or something. Which he was, but it didn't make me feel bad or anything.

What was scary though, was that out of the corner of his eye he was looking at me as he pulled himself up and down. If he seriously saw me as competition, I wanted it to end right there because there was no way I'd want to mess with some no-gooder. Or no-good doer, whatever. I turned around as the buzzer rang and the teacher called out 'forty pull ups.' _So much for being better than me, asshat._

It was then when the bell rang and I realized that by the rush of all the boys running to change that it must be lunch. So before Kai could catch up I ran inside and met up with Takao and Max.

"Hey guys," I said picking up a towel and soap to go shower. They all looked at me in surprise.

"I…I thought you went off with Kai," Max stuttered. I laughed.

"Nah, I really wanted to do this fitness test, it was fun," I said quickly.

"Really? I hate them though we only managed to go through two tests because of the Trial," Takao said as he took a towel. We both walked to the shower and I realized that Max wasn't there.

"Wait Max-" I said turning around but Takao just pushed me ahead.

"We take turns just in case someone takes our stuff," he said. Luckily we found three open stalls and I was about to walk into the cleanest one near Takao before he stopped me again. "Might not want to go there, it's Kai's stall and even if he's not here his guys will guard it." He said as he closed the curtain behind him.

Not wanting to deal with Kai anymore I took the stall nearby, praying Kai wouldn't enter the shower room. I quickly undid my braid and let the water wash away all the memories of Kai until I felt something bump against my foot. I picked it up to study it through the water and realized it was a bar of soap, when I smelled it I also figured out it was some expensive fancy soap because it smelled awesome and it was so foamy. I heard a tap against my stall and then heard Kai's voice.

"Yo, give me my bar," I quickly dropped it and kicked it to Kai's stall but used the foam I had on my face and neck. No harm in smelling nicer than usual. I wanted to leave before I could see Kai so I hurriedly washed up and then wrapped a towel around my waist. I ran to the changing room and allowed Max to go take a shower. While I sat, I took those face towels to dry myself off and realized a lot of people were looking at me. And why? Because his highness, Kai Hiwatari was. I looked up at him and smiled pleasantly and he smiled back as kindly but we didn't share a word.

"See you after school man," he said breaking our silence as he went to a private room to change. Damn, what an ass. God I hated him.

Surprisingly without Kai around, lunch and the next two classes went by relatively quickly and I got a lot more learning done and eating. The girls said that this van was waiting in front of the school and Kai got in it and they went off somewhere. I hoped that they wouldn't come back to pick me up so I planned to jet out of class because by being a holy beast possessor I was pardoned from doing class duties. So as soon as the bell rang I grabbed my bag and went to my locker to change into my shoes and then ran out but as I've already learnt, at this school nothing could ever go your way.

In front of the school stood the red-head and the weird haired boy whose name I had yet to know. They both spotted me and motioned me to come closer and so I angrily followed behind them, cursing my bad luck.

When I reached their large van Yuriy stopped quickly. He turned around and smiled at me with this strange look. "Would you mind helping Kai a little?" he asked. I had no idea what he was talking about but I shrugged. "Well we just need him to stay at your house for a couple of hours until your special classes start. We'll pick you guys up too because I expect he'll be okay by then." I immediately regretted my decision as I quickly turned around sharply but the scary red-head yanked me into the van with the help of the big brown haired one who stepped out. They shut the van door as soon as they all got in and they drove off.

ABDUCTION! I WAS A POOR CHINESE MAN BEING ABDUCTED BY RUSSIANS! Oh why did I have to go into that stupid storage room and get forced into Kai's life? Why? Then the red head turned around and smiled at me. "Turn around pretty and take a look at your boyfriend, he's pretty smashed unfortunately." I whipped around and saw Kai sleeping in the back with a compressor pressed against his forehead.

"Kai?" I asked, feeling gleeful to see that he was suffering. It helped me seeing him so smashed because it reduced my anger over being called _pretty_.

"Mmmmmmfhnnn," was all he said in reply. I smiled again but realized I had to maintain a solemn face if I wanted to continue embarrassing him. I turned around to see the freaks looking at me and the big brown haired guy too.

"I'll…I'll take him to my house to rest," I said soberly looking down and turning to look at Kai once in a while so I could smile giddily.

"Great. Oh by the way I'm Yuriy." The red-head smiled. "That's Boris and Sergei is the brown haired guy," he said as he turned around to look at the road ahead. "You probably live in the student apartments right?" he asked. I could see Yuriy looking at me through the rear window and I nodded.

"Building ten," I said. And within a minute we reached there, way before other students could have. They took out a moaning and nearly unconscious Kai and helped him up as I walked ahead. He stank of alcohol and I did my best to not make it obvious that I was holding my breath as we helped him up the stairs. When we reached my floor, I quickly unlocked my door and told them to put him on the sofa.

"Tiny place you got here," Boris said—gasp, he finally spoke and with a heavy accent too—as he looked around. Well I agree it was small but it was suitable for a single student like me. It had a separate room for a bed and study, six tatami mats in size, a bathroom, a kitchen and a veranda. It was perfect for me.

"Thank you," I said smiling as kindly as I could.

"Well we're going to drop Sergei off to the airport. Try and see if Kai can fix himself up before six would you?" Yuriy said as he patted Kai's head as they all walked out. It was after I closed the door and turned around did my face erupt with the cruellest of smiles.

"Hello Kai-_sama_, I much appreciated the lovely first day of school you gave me," I said as I walked to his side. He was curled on the sofa, moaning again. "Wouldn't it be fun if I took pictures and posted it all over? King Kai…in a pathetic situation. I wonder how long this will last. I really do," I said as I turned him around. Slowly Kai blinked his eyes a little but as soon as the light hit him he moaned and turned around again.

"Suit yourself ass," I said as I pushed him again. But I realized that the guy really was in a pitiful situation and so I set my homework on the table and began to work on it as I watched Kai suffer.

* * *

The pain, the anguishing, horrendous, tormenting pain that pounded in my head and body became even worse as soon as I saw a pair of golden eyes looking at me. I closed my eyes immediately and I didn't want to open my eyes anymore because I had no idea where I was or what I was on. It was soft but it was too small in width I realized when I rolled off of it. But thankfully my head didn't smash onto the ground. Instead it actually landed on something soft, like two steady hands. Then I felt my body being eased onto the ground carefully and I guess a pillow was placed under my head.

I could hear shuffling of feet and a soft thud. Then something pinched my nose so hard that my eyes opened suddenly as did my mouth. Two things happened at once. One being that something soft and gooey was forced down my throat and the other being that upon seeing a certain person's face my mind cleared up immediately and my body started to heat up. I couldn't stop staring at the eyes that stared back at me as I swallowed the gooey thing painfully. He hoisted me up so I could lean against something but his eyes never left me. He was saying something but I couldn't understand it or even hear it.

He leaned in closer so we were nose to nose again and my body couldn't do anything to push him back. I tried to shake my head to tell him I didn't want to fall for his trick again but he was too stupid to get it as he opened my left eye wider and inspected it. He then did the same thing to my right eye. He put a warm hand on my neck but then he quickly moved his hand away, shaking it a little and grimacing.

As a matter of fact he ran off and I thought I got rid of him but then he came back with a notebook. He knelt by me and kept on fanning my face and I found it really entertaining because I guess he realized his position on my social scale. But what sucked was that he was frowning. Then suddenly out of nowhere, he used one hand to fan me and used his right hand to pull off my jacket. I thought that was understandable but he crossed the line when he began pulling my tie off and tried to unbutton me.

Now I know I'm very attractive and many times girls have tried to get with me and I've had my share of boys who have confessed to me. Yet the thought that I was being sexually harassed in such vulnerable situation in which I couldn't do anything was beyond acceptable. I couldn't even move a bit as he dropped the notebook and leaned over to pull my shirt off. I mean how disheartening is that? I was going to be raped by the new kid. _Me_, Hiwatari Kai was going to be raped. And I couldn't do anything. All I could do was stare at him but he wasn't looking at me when he took my clothes and dumped them behind me. It was all too much with my body hurting and feeling incredibly hot. I could hear heavy breathing and I just hoped it wasn't coming from me. Trying to focus my blurry gaze on Rei, I saw his eyebrows crease with worry. He ran off again and didn't come back until he had a bucket and a cloth. Was this some weird country style fetish or something?

I watched—since I could do nothing else—as he dipped the cloth into the bucket and then took it out to wring it. He then advanced towards me and I at the moment was freaked out by this weird fetish of his. But surprisingly all he did was press the cloth against my chest and I have to admit, it felt awesome. But after a while he quickly took it off and he kept on doing it until he pressed his hands against my neck and sat down just to watch me. I saw his lips move again and unable to hear him, I leaned forward.

Wait? I could lean forward again? I raised my arm up and stared at it in wonder. I could move? I turned to Rei who sat crossed-legged on the floor, and he was smiling a little.

"Can you hear me _now_?" he asked. I nodded, unable to say anything. He sighed in relief as he stood up and pressed a cloth against my forehead. "You owe me eight thousand yen for this asshole."

He got up and walked off with the bucket while I studied my surroundings. It was a small tidy place with minimal furniture. I could see two doors and a hallway that led to somewhere behind me. There was a table in a corner near the veranda doors. I turned around to see that I was leaning against a sofa. Ahhh…I get it.

But I was still confused; where the hell was I and why was I here? Last time I checked, I was in a bar with Yuriy and the guys. And then they-oh those assholes. They spiked my drink for sure. Ughh I was going to kill them.

I heard Rei coming back and this time he carried a shirt with him. He threw the shirt at me and went to a door which I realized led to the kitchen. He came back with a bottle of water that he handed to me and which I drank from greedily.

"So mind telling me why the hell you would intoxicate yourself so badly that your beast had to try and save you?" He asked.

"Wh…?" I asked. Hey it was as close to asking 'what' okay?

"Your body was heating up so badly it's a miracle that you didn't cook yourself! I mean this is obviously your body and the beast doing some homeostasis but you should take care of yourself a bit more!" Rei chastised. Ugh, a mom-like man. He showed me his hand and there was a bright red patch on it. My body had burnt him but not me? "Lie down now and wear that shirt. I'm sorry I can't provide you with expensive silk or whatever."

I looked at the shirt and wore it and it smelled like Rei. Which was weird because I kept on smelling myself when he was nearby. Rei's smell though was a mix of something citrus and just something else. But I didn't tell him.

"Wh…where am I?" I rasped.

"My humble abode," he replied back. Rei looked above my head and then back down at me.

"Your red-head friend will come pick us up in about two hours so I kind of hope you don't get better because then it'll be so embarrassing for yo-" I cut him off because I realized I could move with my normal strength again. But since I was unprepared to be able to move so easily I leaned right into him and accidentally threw him over. It was like those cheesy movies except it was two men and the guy on the bottom wasn't blushing one bit. And there was the fact that the sudden movement left me unable to move for a bit.

"I didn't…like what you did…this morning," I said slowly, unable to speak fast.

"Me neither Kai now get off," he said. There was that scent again, _my scent_. And it was on him.

"I'm afraid…that I can't…move," I replied. He rolled his eyes and tried to push me off but I immediately clamped onto his shoulders. When I leaned in I realized the smell was coming from his neck area. But it wasn't _exactly_ my scent; it was mixed a bit with his too. "My scent." I couldn't see his face but I could feel his heart beating a lot faster.

"Oh I think I used your soap before I realized it was yours," he replied quickly. Ah that explains it. But I couldn't say anything else because something went weird in my brain. It must have been that this scent wasn't exactly mine as it was mixed with his and the alcohol must have still affected my brain. Because there is no way I would have done what I did next in a sober state of mind.

I gripped onto his shoulders a bit harder and then I found myself leaning forward to kiss his neck. But it wasn't enough, I couldn't deal with only that. I lowered my grip on his arm so that my hands clamped onto his as I started to lead kisses up to his chin and it felt like it was the right thing to do. What didn't feel right was that he was so rigid. He wouldn't move or let me move easily. So I got up and stared at him. It was like something exploded when gold met my eyes because he was looking at me and for the first time in all the hours that I'd known him for, his eyes looked at me fearfully. It gave me such a rush of power and such a rush of control that I didn't think I could bear it.

"Rei," I said. He gulped a little as he frowned. "Rei are you…are you…scared?" I asked.

"Very now get off," he replied harshly.

"You're…you're the one…who wanted to…be my boyfriend," I replied. Okay, I have no idea where the hell all these words were coming from. I mean I could never really say something like this. Stupid vodka.

"It was just a _joke_, to embarrass you in front of your friends."

"Not funny." I replied. "Let me…let me…embarrass you. But only…I will know." Rei froze up again and his eyes widened as I leaned towards his mouth.

And then everything around me went black.

* * *

I was already dressed for school and sitting on the floor in front of the sofa, eating my cereal while watching that asshole sleep. Because of him I had to sleep on the cold, hard floor. And I didn't get any sleep at all because I kept on worrying that he might wake up and attack me again. Because of him, I wasn't able to go to my first special training class. Well technically it was my fault too but that's not important. I mean isn't it normal to want to defend yourself when you are being sexually assaulted by a person? Hell I should press charges except for the fact that I had no proof anymore.

Last night, his stupid friends came back but only the ones called Boris and Yuriy as the big one, Sergei or whatever was on a plane back to Russia. But when they saw Kai unconscious—thanks to me who had to hit him—they realized that Kai was in no fit position to move and so they called Dr. B and told him that Kai was unable to make it. And because this prince could not come there was no point in a class since all four of us were needed for the class to really work. And to make matters worse since I was supposedly this pervert's boyfriend in the eyes of the red-head, he asked if I could just keep Kai here tonight since it would be a hassle to move him.

I seriously wanted to throw him out the balcony. I can't stand the sight of him anymore, and what was he supposed to wear? His uniform was pretty much burnt at the back, and it's luck that his shoes and socks were taken off when he entered my house or this place would have smelled like burnt rubber. And there was _no way_ I was going to let him borrow my extra set of the uniform, no way.

"Mmmggjh," he moaned as he turned around so I could see the jerk's face as he slept. The poor guy did look vulnerable and kind of miserable but it wasn't enough to send me crying for his health. Suddenly he shot up and looked around nervously until his eyes set on me.

"Hi welcome to my humble home," I said through gritted teeth. He swung his legs around and glared at me.

"Why the _fuck_ am I in this shit hole?" He asked. He then looked down at the shirt I had made him wear yesterday. "Why am I wearing some lower class shit?" No Rei it would be illegal to throw him off the balcony, it would also be illegal to spoon his eyes out with this spoon.

"Why Kai, don't you remember _last night_? I can't believe you already forgot," I said airily. He narrowed his eyes at me and I did my best to control my spoon-holding hand.

"What. Did. You. Do?" he asked, studying himself for any imaginary marks of love. I beamed at him as I stood up, relishing his obvious confusion and anger.

"Nothing you dickhead, nothing. Like anyone _sane _would _want_ to do something with you. Your lovable Russian friends dropped you off here," I said smiling at him.

"Why the- oh no way…ugh what were they thinking?" Kai muttered as he kept on looking around.

"No, let me ask _you_ what _you_ were thinking you stupid excuse for a fucking person! Because of _you_ I had to have the worst first day ever. Because of _you_ I missed my first ever _interesting_ lesson. Why are all you rich kids so freaking…annoying?" I know I had no right to erupt at him but the lava has to go somewhere.

Kai looked up at me and sighed softly, a look of total sorrow in his eyes. "Rei…I'm really sorry. I'm really, really sorry. I can't believe that you went through this entire all because of me. Thanks for keeping me here."

"Really?" I asked, feeling a bit happier. He blinked at me and burst out laughing.

"Are…are you kidding me? I'd be stupid if I was s-sorry! What I am sorry for is that I couldn't ruin you enough to make sure you never came back to this school," he said standing up so that we were nearly nose to nose—I had to be the shorter one.

"Go die Hiwatari Kai."

* * *

**R**ead & Review amigos. BL Flamers are welcome because your hatred sparks my creative juices.

Next chapter will have more action and plot. forgive this filler one. FORGIVE it. LOTS OF LOVE PLEASE DO GIVE ME SOME.


	4. The Trouble to Come

**Disclaimer: **I am not affiliated with anyone from Beyblade, if I was then they'd kick me out for my ideas.

But this story is mine and so are my own characters that add to the plot

**Warning**: a bit more swearage to add here because they are angry teen aged (mutant ninja turtles) males...

**Clearing Confusion in advance**: This story is more based on the manga than the other one, so if you are confused at times, please just tell me and I'll help you.

**Author's Note**: Sorry for a late update (THOUGH WAS IT REALLY _THAT_ LATE?). This chapter does not have the full shounen-ai allure because I actually wanted to start with the plot here...as in other reasons for this story to exist. I had fun with this chapter solely cause I love how hard Rei tries to be nice to a jerk like Kai

Credit to **Rayyu** for editing and HAPPEH LATE BIRTHDAY! (if there are any mistakes it's his fault not mine.)

ENJOY!

* * *

"If I were to die you'd die first Kon Rei," that damned Kai replied to me. All of a sudden loud knocks were heard on my door and we both rushed to open it but since I'm faster I managed to open the door to be greeted by _them _again. And to my surprise, Yuriy leaned over and hugged me tightly and let go immediately.

"Good morning Rei," he greeted as he let go of me. Boris just grunted as they both swept past me and took Kai along with them, dumping him on the sofa.

"Guys what the hell?" Kai asked.

"Seems you drank a _tad _bit too much yesterday my boy. Rei said that you burned off your clothes though technically you weren't on fire. Really you should take care of a body that holds such an important beast," Yuriy said as he began taking things out of a shopping bag. He placed a brand new uniform near Kai, toothbrush and toothpaste and **liquid **body soap. Damn what a girl.

"You should say thanks to your boyfriend. He saved you though he couldn't wake you up for your lesson," Boris said looking straight at Kai. I blushed and turned around because I knew the reason he couldn't wake up was because I had knocked him out cold.

"HE IS NOT MY FUCKING BOYFRIEND!" Kai yelled and we all turned to stare at him as I quickly shut the door, not wanting to wake up my neighbors since it was only 7:30 in the morning.

"We know, geez quit PMSing you stupid kid," Yuriy said rolling his eyes. "And Rei, thank you."

"Not like I had a choice," I mumbled. "I'm going to school." I said. I knew it was early but I could easily go to the library or something and sleep. So I packed my bag and stuffed my bento in there too. I had made an extra one in case Kai would sue me or something but since his friends were here I decided it'd be best to just use it for tomorrow. Unfortunately Yuriy noticed as he walked over and took the box for me.

"Aw Rei who is this for?" Yuriy cooed as he read the sticky note that said 'for the rapist.' Well actually it said 'Kai, eat if you want to just don't sue me.'

"My lunch tomorrow," I muttered even though Yuriy handed it to Kai who read the top. He smiled a little but put the box to the side.

"I don't need a poor person's bribe. Besides I have lunch with-"

"Not today sonny," Boris said. "Yuriy and I have a meeting we need to go to."

"Whatever," I sighed as I put on my jacket and adjusted the strap on my bag. I walked to my door and made sure that it would self lock if it was closed. I took my bus pass and opened the door and turned around to look at them all staring at me. "Try not to steal from a poor person."

* * *

Calculus, easy. Biology? Breezy. Sitting beside someone who showed no signs of wanting to look at you or talk to you? Frustrating. I mean we've gone through three classes and still, not a word from the guy. In the car ride to the school, Yuriy told me all about what Rei had told him yesterday. Seemed I really did quite a number on myself which Rei had to deal with. Yuriy said that Rei talked quickly and with a panicked voice and that he looked extremely frustrated the entire time. And looking at the bags under his eyes I'm guessing he didn't get any sleep either.

But what wasn't explained was the throbbing I experienced on the lower part of my neck. I guessed I must've hit it yesterday even though I don't remember a thing after drinking. Which really isn't my fault. Really. I mean I was angry at Rei for totally ruining my day so I had a perfect excuse to drink. To the point where I could have died of alcohol poisoning. Yuriy said that I might have drunk their drinks too and they didn't notice as they were partying it up before Sergei left. Seriously, who parties at noon?

"Alright class, desk-pair work now. One of you please take out the neuron slides and the other one can take out the microscope," stupid teacher said. Wordlessly Rei stood up and went to the back of the room to pick up the microscope slide, meaning I had to get the microscope. He handed me the slide after I returned to the table with the microscope. And our teacher was so picky about the way you had to hold it. But I still quickly worked to adjust the magnification. When I set it right, I gave to Rei and he looked at it. I watched him move his bangs away from his face as he peeked in and immediately he began to sketch it on the paper.

"Hey you were only supposed to check!" I said as I pushed him away. But it seemed he remember how the rest of it looked as he quickly drew out rest of the neuron and began labelling. I slumped down and drew the neuron on my paper but I still couldn't be as neat as Rei was when it came to drawing. But my penmanship was much better than Rei's chicken scratch. Within five minutes, he walked off to hand in his paper and unfortunately, a girl took his seat right beside me.

"Hiwatari-saaaaaama," she whined. I looked away from my paper to the freak who called herself Emi. She had blond hair that she obviously dyed and she wore scary reddish contacts. Dear, no one can wear my eyes but me. I turned back to my paper and started to label parts I could remember. "Hi-saaaaaama."

"What?" Dendrites, were they the weird hairy things?

"Do you want to switch Rei with me?" she asked. Axons were the bigger lines. Right?

"No," I replied.

"But Hi-sama!" she whined.

"Um that's the myelin sheath," I heard as a tan finger pointed to my sketch. I looked up to see Rei staring intensely at my paper. I figured he was waiting for Emi-bitch to get away but the girl only pout-glared at Rei.

"Don't think you know more than Hi-sama does," she snapped at Rei. Rei blinked at her and shrugged. I looked down and realized that I really did mislabel something and I hurried to fix it. Feeling grateful I turned to look at Emi.

"Emi-_san_," I said. She flinched at my formal tone, what, did she expect me to call her E-chan or something? "Please get the fuck off that seat, your perfume is choking me." She looked like she was about to cry but she stood up and walk off to the huddle of girls in the other corner. Rei sat down quickly and looked straight ahead. We didn't talk for another five minutes before Rei decided to break it.

"You may be perverted, sadistic, egoistical, superficial, insecure, and stupid and bit _odd_ but you're okay," he whispered, still not looking at me. WHAT? How dare he call me those totally untrue—except for the ego thing—names?

"Well you're annoying, a total show-off, and—oh you think I'm okay?" I asked, looking at him.

"Yeah," he whispered, _still _not looking at me. "I mean you can be nice, but in your own weird way. Oh what the hell am I saying? No way is Kai Hiwatari nice."

"I can be nice!" I whispered back.

"Oh yeah?" Rei asked, looking at me finally.

"Yeah, watch. Thank you," I said. That was very nice of me, to say thank you to someone so undeserving.

"For what?" Rei asked.

"Stuff," I replied, what else did this guy want? But he burst out laughing as he shook his head. He also managed to attract the glares of the many people who hated him for being able to hear something funny that I supposedly said. When he stopped and people turned away I cleared my throat. "Thank you for yesterday."

In reply Rei just merely shrugged as he smiled at me. "You owe me for that."

"Fine whatever," I replied, rolling my eyes.

"Class, two more minutes and then hand them in," _Sensei_ said. I looked down at my paper and Rei did too. He then pointed to random parts of my sketch and started to list them.

"Nucleus, cell body, Schwann cell, node of Ranvier. You owe me even more now," he said. I rolled my eyes at him again and flicked my pencil at his finger.

"I already know," I replied as I began to label the rest of my sketch. Maybe this guy could actually become beneficial to me. Though I really dislike hanging out with people who look good in my high school. Not that I think Rei's good looking or anything but others do. Just not me.

The lunch bell rang soon and Rei stood up and stretching and yawning. "See you after lunch," he said as he packed his bags and took out his bento.

"Where the hell are _you_ going?" I asked, glaring at his bento, I had the same box in my bag because Yuriy forced me to take it but I was going to chuck it away anyways. I liked the sandwiches from the cafeteria more.

"To Takao's room since the others meet up there too. Bye," he said quickly as he raised his bag to his shoulder. But there was _no way_ I would let such a beta-suitable out of my grip so quickly. He was perfect to compliment my superior alpha-ness. He was shorter, probably not as good looking and he was new. If I could get him under my grip then I would totally dominate the school.

Yes **this** was what I was thinking about while supposedly writing notes. "Rei wait, you hang out with _those _dweebs?" His eyes narrowed at me and I realized I made a false move.

"Dweebs you may think but at least they're not like _you_. All hail King Kai!" Rei said as he threw his hands into the air and walked off.

* * *

Really I thought I could use my weird psychology to change him and it worked for a bit because at least he apologized. I mean I thought that would never work, but really Kai…you're such an ass. Lunch went by fine even though as I passed by the hallways many people I had never seen greeted me. I continued to spend the rest of the classes ignoring Kai which irritated him immensely and which made me giddy. Really I have no idea why people let him get away with so much. I mean he swears at all his followers but still they'd want to eat his shit and roll in it.

Too graphic, ew. But luckily school ended fine as I jetted off again and took the bus home. And now here I was, seven at night, in the school gym since Dr. B let me in. I was the earliest so I decided to simply run laps around the gym since it would be useful if we were going to do physical activities. But within minutes it became boring so in between runs I jumped around too and performed many tricks that would make the King cry. My village was pretty strict with us, for each height we were only supposed to be weigh a certain amount. That meant that even if I wanted more muscles, I wasn't allowed to because it would slow my movement. I was lost in performing my high jumps and spinning when I heard claps and looked behind me to see Max and Takao clapping enthusiastically.

"How did you learn to do that?" Max asked as he ran up to me.

"Back home," I said shrugging.

"Care to teach us?" Takao asked as he smiled eagerly. I smiled at them, not wanting to tell them that it was impossible for them to do what I did without years of experience.

"Sure," I said smiling but before I could, Kai walked into the gym, well actually he strolled into the gym as if the school belonged to him or something. Then all the lights turned on and Dr. B and Hitoshi walked out to the gym.

"Alright boys," he boomed. "Since we lost yesterday, let's get moving. But first of all Rei, awesome gymnastic abilities you have there. Hitoshi has told me that the Xi Fang Bai Hu tribe was very flexible and talented. You obviously showed many skills yesterday." He said. Well why thank you.

"Um…thanks," I mumbled.

"It seems that you have found your balance with your beast as well as your element which is really helpful since Takao was able to finally master his only last year," Hitoshi said, beaming at me. I smiled back at him. It was fun hanging out with him back in the village since he told me so much more about these sacred beasts. When he found out that I was the one who possessed the white tiger he requested me to join this academy and I took up the offer even though my village protested.

"Okay then let's have ourselves sit in a circle, shall we?" Dr. B. suggested. He took out a compass and then studied it for a bit before looking up. "Takao sit here." He said as he pointed to the floor to his left. "Kai please on the opposite side of Takao. Rei please sit on the left of Kai and Max on the right and make sure you two face each other," he said. We quickly took our positions and stared back at Dr. B.

"Since all four beasts are here together, we want to call them out obviously. When we return back to the office please proceed to call out your beast after you hear the bell," Hitoshi said as he bowed out and the two researchers walked back into the office elevator. I looked around at everyone, feeling my heart pumping with excitement and soon enough I heard the bell ring. I immediately closed my eyes and began to call out Drigger but for some reason I felt the warm rush move through me once again like it did yesterday.

* * *

"_How long will it take them to wake up?" The large white tiger asked as he circled around the four sleeping boys._

"_My Hiwatari has light sleeping habits so he will obviously wake up first," a low voice said and soon after a phoenix landed nearby, eyeing the group. He was right too as Kai shot up again as was his habit. He sat straight for a couple of minutes, looking around and taking in his bearings and then upon seeing four large creatures he gripped onto the closest thing to his left hand, which happened to be Rei's hair._

"_Ow!" Rei exclaimed as he pushed Kai's hand away, unhappy that Kai ruined his sleep. He was about to ask Kai what the hell he was thinking when he realized Kai wasn't looking at him. Instead the half-Russian stared somewhere. Rei turned to look at where Kai was staring and his eyes widened in absolute shock._

"_D…drigger?" Rei asked as he stood up. Drigger nodded slightly and Rei straightened up immediately, leaving his sleep behind. "Can…can I hug you?" he asked. Drigger widened his eyes but nodded and immediately Rei ran and nearly stumbled towards the tiger. Kai looked at Rei in shock, unable to figure out what was wrong with Rei's mind that he wanted to hug a tiger. _

"_Mmmn. And I'd like to have four more scoops of that please," Takao mumbled. Kai whipped around and immediately shook both sleeping boys._

"_Oy, blondie and weirdo wake up you freaks, wake up," Kai said._

"_We do not say derogatory words here." A voice boomed out. Kai turned to see a dragon land nearby Rei who kept on stroking the white tiger's fur, his face shining with awe. A long-necked chimera also walked towards the group. Fortunately, the loud voice managed to wake the other two up though and they looked around until their eyes settled on the four beasts—and Rei—in front of them._

"_It seems only one of you four has figured out who we are," the tiger said and Rei smiled happily._

"_I…know too. You four are the holy beasts," Kai said quickly as he too stood up. Takao and Max followed his movements._

"_Then we might as well get straight to the point," the dragon said._

"_Dragoon." Takao whispered. The dragon nodded as it moved closer to them. Drigger said something to Rei as he bent down and Rei easily climbed onto the white tiger's back. Kai hesitantly walked over to his beast and when they were near each other the firebird bowed and Kai stepped back immediately._

"_I'm sorry," Kai said sincerely. He was shocked by the sincerity in his voice but knew it was well deserved since he __**was**__ talking to the Suzaku. "I should take care of myself a lot more and by drinking dangerously I disrespected you." Rei turned to look at Kai in shock from his sitting position but after the shock wore off Kai was surprised to see Rei smiling brightly at him._

"_The tiger warrior, he is kind and helpful just like the Byakko," the phoenix commented. "Sit upon me as we have to go urgently." _

"_But aren't you all fiery? Won't I burn myself?" Kai asked. The phoenix let out a laugh that sounded like pleasant music that calmed Kai jumping nerves._

"_Child, why would your own element hurt you?" he asked. Kai blushed and quickly jumped onto the phoenix's back. He looked around and saw that the others had also settled comfortably on their beast's back as well._

"_Ready?" Dragoon asked. The boys exclaimed with a 'yes' and the beasts nodded._

"_Hold tight," the phoenix said to Kai._

"_Okay," and with a quick run the dragon and phoenix rose to the air. Kai looked down to see the white tiger and the chimera move at a very quick speed as well. Kai marvelled at Rei's black hair against the white fur of the tiger and Max's blond locks against the blackness of his beast. He also enjoyed the rush of air that lifted his hair from the back of his damp neck._

_Rei held tightly onto his beloved tiger. His village had spent centuries waiting for the Byakko to resurface and when it did he chose Rei. And to Rei, who had only seen drawings and carvings of the sacred white tiger, actually being near something he worked his whole life for was exhilarating. He looked up at the dragon and the phoenix that flew above them and smiled again, surprised still by the change in Kai's behaviour._

_Unfortunately, the ride ended in what felt like minutes and all the beasts slowed down until they came to a stop. "Where is this?" Takao asked as he looked around. They all did too and saw nothing but white._

"_Look ahead," Drigger said and so the four teens did. There was a black speck in front of them that looked to be the size of a golf ball._

"_Something is destroying the purity and sanctity of all the other beasts. That is what the blackness means," Dranzer said. _

"_And we're supposed to stop it right?" Rei asked._

"_It seems your reading is of good use…we don't expect you special humans to stop it as without us you cannot. But since we are unable to touch the human world without you we need you to find out what is causing this," Drigger said._

"_We need to figure it out really quickly because day by day it gets bigger and bigger," Dragoon added. _

_Suddenly a piercing scream filled the air and the black dot became bigger. Kai flinched at the sound and looked around for the source but didn't find out. But he did feel Dranzer get tense._

"_You all must wake up," Draciel said. "Something has happened and you all must wake up."_

"_How do we wake up?" Max asked._

"_Like this," Dragoon said and again everything in their sight went black._

_

* * *

_

I shot up immediately and looked around again. But I was back in this stupid school's gym. Dr. B and Hitoshi were trying to wake the others up and slowly they showed signs of life.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked, knowing full well that what I experienced wasn't some stupid dream.

"You four just passed out," Hitoshi said as he looked at me with such an expression that it gave me the chills. The others soon woke up too and they all looked up as well, disorientated.

"We're back?" Takao asked, looking at Hitoshi.

"You guys were here the entire time," Hitoshi replied with a frown. But he had no chance to say anything else as suddenly an orange haired boy burst into the gym. What was odd was that his white uniform shirt had reddish stains on the front.

"Kinomiya-sensei, Kinomiya-sensei." He called out. I recognized him as Brooklyn but I had to say I was more used to his calm and quiet attitude. The other boys rushed to help him but Rei hung back, unsure.

"Brooklyn Masefield, earth-loving freak. He has a beast too and he's some special student here." I said to Rei. But in reply, he looked at me with the same expression Hitoshi had.

"Why do I have a feeling that his presence here has something to do with that scream?" he asked. A chill ran through me as I walked towards Brooklyn and Rei followed behind. Hitoshi was trying to calm the guy down but he was crying now.

"Brooklyn, Brooklyn what's wrong?" he asked, worried.

"She's…she's…sensei she…"

"Yes Brooklyn?" he asked.

"Ming-Ming…she…" Ming-Ming? The freakish pop failure? Don't tell me this was about some rejection thing or something because that would be the lamest thing to cry over. Well it kind of makes sense since Brooklyn did know her quite well.

"Ming-Ming?" Rei asked. I turned around to face him.

"Aw come on Rei don't tell me you're that out of civiliza-"

"Shut up Kai. I meant what about Ming-Mi—look." he said as he turned my head back to Brooklyn, pulling a few strands of my hair off as well. But he still gripped onto it strongly as we both looked on. I could see the poor guy try to form sentences and then he finally managed.

"Ming-Ming…I think she's dying," I felt my hands get cold and Rei's grip on my hair get tighter. "Cru…Crusher took her…to the…to the hospital because…because she's…she's a mess. Sensei someone attacked Ming-Ming!" Rei let go of his grip and dropped beside me.

"I know this has something to do with the scream, I know," he muttered. I turned to look at his drained face and gulped.

"Question is, who's next?" I asked as the truth dawned on me.

* * *

**R**ead & Review amigos.

Now the plot is actually starting...

**R**ead & Review amigos. BL Flamers are welcome because your hatred sparks my creative juices.

Next chapter will have more action and plot. forgive this filler one. FORGIVE it. LOTS OF LOVE PLEASE DO GIVE ME SOME.


	5. Make you Embarassed

**Disclaimer: **I will never, till death has me part from this world, ever be a part of Beyblade nor could I ever make Kai and Rei an official couple in Beyblade

But this story is mine and so are my own characters that add to the plot

**Warning**: swearage to add here because they are angry teen aged (mutant ninja turtles) males...and shounenxshounen minimalistic action that is barely noticeable

**Author's Note**: yey another update, though the upcoming chapter is the one that I'm looking forward to write the most...but this is a plot chapter that will obviously add to the plot...as it is a plot chapter...

but fan service if you squint real hard.

Credit to **Seheru** for editing and you are MAGICAL...

this chapter is dedicated to my fifteenth reviewer **loner7803 **because that number is special to me! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS

ENJOY!

**edit.//**

Liliya Hiwatari is not an OC but more like an ON (own name) the lady appears in the manga and if you don't believe me just check my profile cause I have a link! I like the name Liliya as it is Russian and it's just so dainty...

Secondly, Kai's ringtone is not made up...it's from The Future feat. Yankee by Epik High...DAMN I LOVE THEM SOOOO MUCH!

* * *

I kept on chewing on the end of my pencil and I knew that my foot tapping was probably annoying everyone around me. But truth be told, I was nervous. Last night was so hectic that I feel like I really didn't meet with Drigger. But Brooklyn made things all too real and left all of us edgy and worried. Hitoshi had taken Brooklyn to the hospital _she_ was submitted in but told us to stay in the school until he got security to drop us off. Yet for some reason he wouldn't let me stay in my own home and so he made me take whatever I needed from my house and then I stayed over at Takao's for the night.

It was the first time I ever stayed over at a friend's house in Japan and it sucks that it was due to such a serious reason. Hitoshi had also phoned Kai's house and told them to double their security for a while. And before he left with Brooklyn he told us that he'd probably call us out of class today. I saw him in the morning today at school but he didn't even smile as he rushed past, meaning something really bad must've happened.

"It's weird how the paparazzi didn't find out about Ming-Ming," Kai muttered.

"Oh no they did, but not the full details. Seems like someone in the hospital spilled that Ming-Ming was submitted to the hospital. Now the rumour mills are saying that she's probably fainted due to over work, anorexia or depression," I said. I turned to see Kai's confused look as he stared at me.

"And how do you know this you fag?" Kai asked.

"The same way I know that you're nothing but a fucker," I replied. Actually I had no proof that he was of the fucking variety but if he relies on such troubling people to give himself a tough-boy image he must be. "I know it because I overheard. Doesn't take brains to figure that out."

"Kai-sama? Rei-kun? Anything interesting you guys want to tell us?" Iwari-sensei asked.

"Actually yeah, we were just debating whether alpha-ketogluterate is followed by succinyl-coA or not," I said quickly. "Kai believes that it's succinate for some reason," I said shrugging. Kai's eyes shot daggers at me and I simply smiled back.

"Why Kai I told you to revise the cycle! It's succinyl-coA," sensei said in a shocked voice.

"Well heh, my _bad_," Kai said as he pressed his elbow onto my fingers. It was then when a timid-looking girl came to our class door and bowed.

"Um…I…Iwari-sensei…um…Kinomiya-sensei is requesting for Hiwatari-sama and Kon-san to go to…to his office right away," she said. We both looked at each other as we stood up. "Oh…uh…and ta-take your stuff too." She said quickly as she bowed and ran off.

"Very well," the lady sighed. "Boys please read over chapter eight, you might have a quiz tomorrow on cell respiration." Kai groaned as he picked up his text book and for some reason mine too. I shrugged as I slung my bag over my shoulder and headed out. We walked silently in the hall and eventually found ourselves in front of the Staff Room. Taking a deep breath, I slid the door open and to my surprise I saw Takao, Max and Kyoujo already there. When we entered, everyone stood up and put on their jackets. Kai and I looked at each other realizing that we only had our uniform jackets on and today was pretty chilly.

"Here you two take these," Hitoshi said as he threw two school gym jackets at us. "Come on now you guys, I'll explain everything that there is to know in the car." He walked past us and we quickly followed behind except for Kai who walked at his own pace. I knew this guy was going to hold us back so I turned around and smiled at him.

"What Hiwatari-_sama_? That little walk got you all tired already? Do you need your maids to rub your precious feet?" I simpered. Kai glared at me but immediately began walking quickly and shot past me. I smiled inwardly to myself as I basked in the glow of my control over Kai's pride. Max realized it too as he turned around and winked at me. We walked in relative silence until we reached the van and Kai immediately shot to the back and spread his legs out. Takao took his position in the passenger seat and Kyoujo and Max filed into the second row.

Now there is no way for three full grown boys in bags and jackets to comfortably fit into a two-seater space and since Kai claimed the back as his I decided to make his life hell just one more time.

"OW YOU FUCKER GET OFF MY LEGS!" I yelled as I immediately pushed that shit-head off my legs but the guy just sat down on the seat where I withdrew my legs from.

"Language Hiwatari-san," Hitoshi said as he climbed into the driver seat. Blondie closed the van door and I glared at the stupid country boy. To think I wanted him to be a beta under my superior alpha rule. But it came as something really surprising when he turned to me in the darkness of the van and his creepy eyes shone _maliciously_?

"Not everything can go your way Hiwatari Kai," he said in a low whisper. And it surprised me. It really did. I mean I'm used to Takao talking back to me all the time but for some reason this new kid didn't have that stupid thing going on. Every single time he talked back it was serious. Damn it was awesome, forget about sitting on my legs…I'll forgive him. He just has to be my beta again.

"Yeah it can, in this school it can," I whispered back. He blinked at me and smiled so coldly it made me want to punch him.

"Fine _King_ Kai…all you do is depend on your boys to do the dirty work, like a true fucked-up King," he said, not looking at me but straight ahead. I was in a personal war. This guy was such a fucking ass but at the same time he would be such an awesome subordinate.

Neither of us spoke until we reached the hospital. We were forced to go through the back entrance because the media was at the front and within minutes we were outside Ming Ming's room. A tall lady bowed and approached us, scanning over all of us first.

"Dr. B is already here, and I'm afraid the news is really bad, so please tell your students to remain calm," she said in a low voice. Hitoshi nodded and turned to us with a grim face.

"Boys don't make excessive noise or comments, Ming-Ming was kind enough to let us visit."

"She's okay?" Kyoujo breathed.

"Let's just enter," he said as he opened the door. Now I really hated hospitals, especially that hospital smell. It's like it was there to show just how sick people are here. So when I entered the room I was kind of expecting to see a disfigured pop idol or something. But to my surprise it was just Ming-Ming with bandages around her head, arm and leg were in a cast. There was a band-aid on her cheek, and she was connected to those IV things. She smiled at us and waved with her non-bandaged arm.

"Hey guys," she said in her all too familiar sickening girly voice. The other guys all bowed and I did a half-bow.

"I'm sorry that we're going to have to cut the meeting short, I'm taking these guys out on their school time unfortunately," Hitoshi said as he sat nearby her.

"How's Brooklyn now? I heard Mystel and him were bugging the nurses and doctors last night," she said smiling.

"They're fine," Hitoshi said. "Now Ming-Ming, do you mind telling them just what happened?"

"No I definitely don't mind. Let me see…well I was in my dressing room after the WAGA Foundation performance and then suddenly I wasn't. And then I just remember immense pain and I felt like something just peeling itself off of me. Later on I could hear a scream and I…I don't remember what happened next. I woke up in the hospital and it was then when I realized that Venus was gone." It was weird; she went from bright and sunny to this weepy person.

"Venus?" Rei murmured beside me. Ming-Ming heard him and gave a watery smile.

"Venus is my special beast. You four have the legendary ones I'm certain. But Venus was _my _friend, _my_ companion…and for some reason she's gone."

"Gone? Gone? How is she-it…whatever how is she gone?" Takao asked. It was then when his brother looked up at us.

"Gone as in disappeared and what's worse is that this is the third case this year." Hitoshi said. "There was one somewhere in America and another in Egypt. This past year I've been trying to gather every person with a holy beast to study under these special schools."

"Wait…is that why I came here?" Rei asked, looking at Hitoshi but he shook his head.

"No Rei, your village is very well protected. You came here because of the Byakko. I wanted to know what would happen when all four of the holiest beasts came together. And I believe last night something did, but I didn't get the chance," Hitoshi said. I looked at everyone and they all had a worried face as they either stared at Ming-Ming or Hitoshi.

"Yeah something did happen," Takao said. "It was li-"

"And I don't think anyone has to know unless they're supposed to," I cut in, glaring at the stupid big mouthed kid.

"Kai it's our duty to le-" Takao began but I cut him off.

"Unless they're _supposed _to know, we cannot say a thing," I said again.

"Kai-san…he's _Hitoshi_-sensei…I think he can know you know," Max said.

"No he can't." Pssht. _I _didn't say that. "Kai's right, there's no reason for anyone to know until we're sure ourselves."

"But Rei-" Takao began but Rei cut him off.

"It's not a simple thing of the mouth Takao, this is real stuff here. We need to be sure ourselves before others find out, I hope you understand Hitoshi," he said as he turned to the other Kinomiya.

"Both of them are absolutely right Takao," he said.

"They _are_?" Max and Takao replied in shock.

"I agree with them too," Kyoujo said. "We'll help you with what we know but whatever it is you went through last night should be kept between you all for safety measures."

"Alright since now you guys know, we're going back to school," Hitoshi said. We silently walked back to the van, all of us in deep thought. Hitoshi explained that he wanted us to go to school normally as there were still the classes after lunch left. Unfortunately my thoughts were interrupted by a buzzing in my bag and my all-too-familiar ring tone.

"_Come respect me  
__**if you don't believe me**__ test me  
come respect me  
__**if you don't know**__ come check me  
come respect me  
or fucka' come and get me  
respect the name respect the game  
back to the future set the change_"

I quickly looked at the caller ID and was surprised to see 'Endou Hibiki.' He was my personal body guard and someone who I really did respect, so I quickly brought the phone to my ear.

"Endou?" I asked.

"Hiwatari-sama, bad news," he said quickly. "Lady Hiwatari has arrived to your school and is waiting for you." I felt my blood go cold and I was unable to say anything.

"Did you, did you get rid of the guys?" I managed to say without showing the panic in my mind.

"Yes I did, but she still wants to see you with your friends," Endou said. I sighed in exasperation.

"I'll figure something out Endou, thanks," I said.

"Alright Hiwatari-sama. I will hang up now."

"Go ahead," I said as I hung up too. Shit, shit, shit of epic proportions, shit. What was I supposed to do? Yuriy and Boris weren't even in town as they had to go to Osaka for something and I couldn't introduce my mom to the Shell Sharks. Then she'll find out that I'm not exactly what she thinks I am. And I knew full well what that meant; she was going to set up a friend for me. And the friend would be some bitch of a girl.

"Oh this is fun. I really wish I knew what it was that makes the great Hiwatari frown in tension." I heard. I snapped up and looked at the idiotic speaker beside me. He had that smile again that freaked me out.

"Shut the fuck up," I said back, not wanting to tolerate his annoyingness now but then something hit me. "Am I annoying to you?" I asked. Rei turned to me and frowned, but all I could see were those eerie eyes of his.

"That's putting it nicely Kai," he said.

"What if we strike a deal?" I whispered so others wouldn't listen in.

"What kind of a deal?"

"I won't ever appear as someone annoying to you if you do me one measly favour," I said.

"What is this favour?" he asked his frown more visible as he leaned closer.

"Pretend to be a good friend of mine and make my mom happy," I said. In response Rei just blinked, and then he blinked again until he burst out into laughter.

"That's it? Is that really it?"

"That's it," I said, feeling annoyed.

"Fine whatever Kai, I'll do it. When is it?"

"Today, right after we go back to school," I replied, trying to control myself from ending his laughter with a gun.

When we reached the school, there were men clad in black suits standing all around. They opened the van to let everyone out and they nodded at Kai who turned to nod at me. I turned around to mouth 'save me' to the guys but they all just grinned and waved in return. So instead I was stuck with this guy. The only benefit was that he wouldn't be a pain in my ass anymore if I followed through with his deal. Which all in all was an awesome deal.

"This way Hiwatari-sama," a man said as he lead Kai and I to the main wing in our school. I was kind of worried about Kai's mom. I mean what if she was one of those evil rich lady types who wanted only rich people to be friends with their children? Like a snob that befriends a snob. And what if she was really hideous in personality or even worse, the female version of Kai?

"KAI MY BABY!" A woman squealed and all I saw was a blur and then Kai nearly falling over backwards as he tried to dislodge a shorter woman from him.

"Mom stop it you're so embarrassing. God will you let go?" Kai said as he yanked his mom away. I looked to see a nearly female version of Kai. Her hair was a pale shade that bordered silver and blue and she had the same skin color as her stupid son did. They had similar features but on Kai they were sharper while on her it looked nice. In fact she looked like a really nice lady, what with her short fluffy hair to her pressed suit and skirt.

"Ah is this your friend?" she asked excitedly as she walked towards me with a pretty smile. I bowed quickly and smiled as kindly as I could. Kai looked between the both of us and when her mom broke out into a big smile Kai sighed in relief.

"You are very beautiful my dear boy. So graceful in your movements and such a nice face. What is your name?" she asked. I blinked at her comment, feeling weird by being complimented like that.

"K…Kon Rei, uh…Hiwatari-sama," I said. She smiled again in response.

"Liliya is nice enough. I'm afraid my son and I never got used to the Japanese honorifics," she said smiling.

"Me neither," I said in response. "But I really do feel disrespectful if I only call you Liliya so please do allow me to call you Liliya-san." Instead of replying she turned to Kai who immediately wiped off his growing smirk with a careful smile.

"Boys like him are who you should learn from Kai. Look at the way he walks and talks, he's so refined. But you? You just act like you own everything."

"_Which_ I technically do," Kai said in reply, turning redder as the seconds ticked by. Oh man I loved his mom, she's so awesome.

"The ladies at the charity committee tell me that they hear that my son is a leader of a bunch of runts and delinquents. And the way you act sometimes makes me want to believe in them. Do you know that they blame me for your misbehavior? I bet Rei's parents never have to go through this!" She said and Kai looked away, blushing ever harder. She then turned to me and smiled again as if Kai didn't even exist. "Do allow me to meet your parents once."

"Um…" I began, not sure of what to say next. "I'm sorry, my parents are no more." Her eyes widened and she stroked my arm in sympathy.

"Oh my boy I am so sorry! Then who do you live with now?"

"Um…I live in the student apartments nearby this school," I said hesitantly and it caused her eyes to widen even more.

"Alone? My dear boy you live there in an apartment alone? Who makes your food?" she asked as her grip on my arm got tighter. I looked at Kai who merely shrugged and looked away.

"Um…I make my food; I can cook a little bit," Oh look at me, being so modest. I can cook for an army. Suddenly she whipped back to Kai.

"Kai, you have a friend who lives alone and not once have you ever invited him over?" she asked.

"Mom, I only met him like three days ago. I'm just getting to know him," Kai said rolling his eyes. His mom 'tsked' as she turned to me.

"After school today you must come over and stay for a bit, I really do want to get to know the young man who my son chose as a friend. And you," she said suddenly turning to Kai. "If I don't see you tonight at dinner…"

I shievered at the fact that the threat was left open-ended. She tippy-toed and planted a kiss on my forehead and did the same for Kai as she walked off. She also said something to him to which Kai just frowned in response. We stood still until all the guards had left the room, and until it was only the two of us left.

"I like your mom," I said to break the tension. "She's an awesome person, too bad she got a shithead instead of a good son."

"Ey, don't push your luck. I'm grateful that you saved my ass and all but that's as far as I'll go. Besides I'm stuck with having you come over for fucking dinner," I smiled as we kept walking closer and closer to each other.

"I'll make sure to embarrass you the entire night then. Your mom does a good job of it anyways."

"Embarrass? Oh right that reminds me," He closed the distance between us in one step and I felt his dry, cracked lips press harshly against mine. I was shocked for a moment and then I immediately pushed him back, rubbing at my lips. "That's payback." I glared at him in response.

"Payback? For fucking what? Making you queer?" I hissed.

"No making the guys accuse me of being queer you fag," He hissed back. "And today I'll make it my utmost goal to make you so embarrassed that you're going to fucking need me to save your face. And then everyone can know just how much of a homo you really are," he said as he fisted my shirt to bring my face closer.

"Not if I can do it first." I replied back. He let go and pushed me away as we both stared at each other with disgust. The asshole technically took my first kiss away. The only way it's still there is that I didn't kiss him back.

"Boys?" A voice asked. We both turned around to see Kai's mom at the door.

"Uh…hey mom…why are you back?" Kai said as he quickly walked over to me and sat on my armchair's arm.

"I forgot my bag, is it in here?" she asked.

"Let me look for it," I said quickly as I stood up.

"M…me too!" Kai said as we both searched around for it.

"Nevermind boys, I found it," she said and we both turned around at the same time only to bash our heads against each other. Yep this was my luck. I will forever be cursed with the burden of ever meeting Kai. Thank you world, thank you.

I wish he could die, like accidentally fall off a cliff and just die. But he's some weird Chinese tribal freak so he'd probably latch onto the rocks or something with hidden claws.

What sucks more is that he managed to totally woo my mom. Yes…woo. I know I asked him to do it but my mom just won't shut up about him. She went to Hitoshi and asked if Rei could stay over and promised security and everything. I could see Rei fuming at the back but he was too polite to refuse. Or maybe he's a poor crook who can't wait to put a hand in the riches that we possess. Either way we both suffered.

"Kai smile a little at least, I hate it how you never smile," mother _dear_ said as she looked at me from the rear-view mirror of the car. "Rei is he always like this?"

"I'm afraid we need to do surgery on his face if we ever want him to smile again," Rei said gravely as he tugged at his seat belt.

"That was lame," I hissed at him. In response he just smiled back in that creepy way I was kind of getting used to.

"Lame jokes for equally lame people," Rei replied.

"That was lame too," I said.

"Lame explanations for a lame joke for a lame person," Rei replied turning back to face the leather driver seat. I did my best to hide my smile even though I was kind of annoyed. Luckily the rest of the ride was relatively silent save for a few times when my mom asked a question and Rei replied. The only pleasure I could get out of all this was that Rei looked totally uncomfortable. I knew he tried hiding it but I could still see it. He had looked warily at the guards as they led us to the cars. We stopped by his place so he could collect some stuff and he didn't like how two guards had to go up with him. Takao's brother said that he'd drop Rei's other stuff off when he had to come to my house and that didn't settle well with Rei either. Poor, poor loser.

We finally stopped in front of the gates of our house with the huge H and the 'hi' in hiragana. Rei stared past the gates and I followed his gaze. Hiwatari Estate was grand, no lies and it was constructed by my great, great grandfather from what I know. Every three years it goes through renovations to keep it up-to-date. These things I knew just because I liked to sit and watch the destruction and construction. I had a life people dreamed of, that I knew. My life could make any typical I-don't-do-it-for-money type person salivate but when I turned to see Rei I was surprised to see disgust and amusement…at the same time.

"What? Tempted?" I asked softly so my mom wouldn't overhear. Like she could the way she was chattering away at her cell.

"It's funny. At least I know now why you act like such an ass," Rei said.

"Fuck you."

"Only someone as gay as you would want to do that," Rei responded. Oh please God, Buddha, whatever…please control my anger and my hatred for this fucking jackass. Please prevent me from dirtying my hands with his blood. Oh Drigger why can't you control your host?

'_It's expected_,' A deep voice rumbled in my head. It froze all my nerves as I realized I knew the voice.

_Dranzer_?

'_Presumably yes_.'

_I didn't summon you_, I replied. Oh great, now I was a nutcase who had internal conversations with his supposed beast.

'_You are not imagining anything, you are just conversing with me, but I think the Byakko's boy there believes you are a bit deviated from sanity_.' I turned to look at Rei who was indeed staring at me with a strange face.

"What?" I asked gruffly.

"Um the driver is standing there and waiting for you to get out." I turned to my right and smiled sheepishly as I stepped out. Thanks a lot Dranzer. I have no idea why you're in my head.

'_For safety measures, but it seems that the Byakko's boy is here so I do not need to worry.'_ Byakko's boy, hey that meant Rei. Wait, what's the use of Rei?

'_You'd be surprised_,' he said and then not a word. Trying to get away from them, I walked ahead of the group and missed the first step to the main doors. And just as I was about to get intimate with the cold ground, I was pulled back painfully.

"My dear…spoiled, rude, a jerk and a _klutz_? I am impressed Kai I am very impressed!" Rei quipped as he let go of my elbow and walked ahead. I was surprised when he didn't take his shoes off like a commoner normally would in those books and dramas. My plan was to just dump him in a guest room but that plan was destroyed immediately by the woman who gave birth to me.

"Kai please follow me, I need to discuss something with you. Eleanora please show Rei dear to Kai's room would you?" She said addressing the maid who bowed. Rei curiously followed the maid out of my sight and I turned around to glare at my mom.

"This better be something good," I muttered darkly.

"Oh no worries dear it is good. Well it's important," she said as she walked in the direction of her office. "It concerns all four of you actually."

"Four of us?" I asked as I walked slowly so she could keep up.

"Yes you, Rei, that bubbly Max and Hitoshi's brother Takao," she said. "You have no idea how happy I am that you have befriended Rei. It makes work so much easier for me."

"What work _mother_?" She stopped abruptly and turned around to face me with a worried expression.

"The worst kind of work, the kind of thing that a mother will wear her body out for. The protection of her children," she whispered sadly. I didn't like the sudden change in her voice and behaviour.

"What is it?" I asked. She suddenly hugged me tightly and sniffled a little. Wait, she was crying? "Mama?" I said softly. Well this always worked on her.

"You, all four of you…all your lives are in danger," she said as she hugged me even tighter. Seriously this woman's grip was crazy tight. "Please Kai, please be safe. Please don't do stupid things anymore. Please be a little like Rei. My child your friend has no parents. I admit I am not the best of parents…in fact I am a shame to mothers but at least I can give you some sort of protection. But Rei has no one to help him. Please be nice to him, make sure nothing goes wrong between you two that would cause him to walk away. I want to protect you all."

I was speechless as I stared down at my mom's head, so I patted it. "Fine mom. I'll make sure I do nothing bad and that I am nice with Rei." _When you're around_.

"Promise?"

"Yeah," I said. All the work a guy has to go through to make his mom happy. So much work, so much work.

"You may go dear," She said as she let go. And here I was actually expecting something serious.

* * *

Kai, best son ever.

**R**ead & Review amigos, please and thank you!


	6. Our Undeniable Truth

**Disclaimer: **Bakuten Shoot Beyburaedo...nope not my creation...I'd call it something gay like REI AND KAI'S LOVEFEST

**Warning**: swearage to add here because they are angry teen aged (mutant ninja turtles) males...though not much this time...mild bullying

**Clearing Confusion in advance**: This story is more based on the manga than the other one, so if you are confused at times, please just tell me and I'll help you.

So name wise:

(BEY SHARKS:

Suzuka- Stewart

Tokubo- Casey

Hiruta- Carlos

Fuji- Trevor)

**Author's Note**: OMG I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry, it's a very, very, very late update..Forgive me? Please? I told myself I wouldn't draw a thing until I finished this chapter. NO MORE DRAWINGS OF SEXYRAEPREIKAI...I promise  
I bet no one really reads the Author's Note anyways, I mean I could say something like "REI'S NOT HOT FOR KAI" and no one would notice.  
But for those who do, thank you. I just wanted to say that I really like making Kai a bully, maybe because I've been a bully before but I enjoy bullying scenes. I tried to create one myself based on something I saw happen in real life, I hope it's believable.

Credit to **RAYYU **for editing, he did it quickly so if there are errors forgive us.

this chapter goes to OLLY for all the love she gave me.

ENJOY!

* * *

I stared at the frame picture until my eyes started to water. So I shook my head and stared at it again. No way, no way, no way. This couldn't be it. It just couldn't be right! How could a picture of me be in Kai's room?

I came across it as I was looking around. The room itself looked so _unlived_. Everything was done neatly and there were only fancy paintings on the wall. Everything looked so orderly. Well it all was until I came to his desk in the far side of his room. It was a large table with many drawers and two shelves attached. And it was the only place that looked used. Here and there, papers were scattered and he had gum wrappers, pocky boxes, and dry crackers strewn across the table. I took a pocky stick as I looked on.

Across the top of his table there were five framed pictures. The first had a picture of his mom, dad and him at a young age. They looked so rich and poised I found it scary. The second was Kai's weird Russian friends. The red-head had his tongue out and middle finger pointing at the camera. The lilac-haired one and the others had no facial expression as they stared at the camera. _Interesting friends there_. The other one was just a picture of the Champs d'Elysee in Paris. And the fourth one was Kai with a man in a black suit in the background.

The picture came as a surprise since it was Kai with an honest smile, and a peace sign. The man in the back had a slight smile but the sunglasses he wore didn't say much. I guessed the man was Kai's bodyguard. It may be weird to say but Kai honestly did look nice in that picture. Like a normal guy. But I decided not to think on it too much as I turned to the last picture. And that's when I saw it. It was a small child with black hair. His bangs were pushed away from his face with a head band and he was smiling brightly at the camera, his right hand was raised and disappeared off the side and I realized he was holding the camera. On the left side of the picture there was a bit of someone else's shoulder.

I couldn't stop staring at it. And so, to confirm my suspicion I carefully took it out of the frame and placed it on a clean spot on Kai's table. I then reached into my personal bag and took out my pencil case that I used to store important slips of paper or photos. I looked through it till I got the picture and put the picture down. It aligned with the bit of the shoulder in the picture Kai had. I couldn't believe it. I was staring down at a picture of me and Kai from at least nine to ten years ago. When I stared hard at my part of the picture, the picture of Kai, I saw the similarities. There were the same crimson eyes and dual-toned hair. And the same pale skin.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING AT MY TABLE?" I heard someone yell and I turned to see Kai storm towards me quite rapidly. He stopped right in front of me and realized a frame was missing from the top of his table. "You fucking thief! How do you fucking _dare_ steal my stuff?" I blinked at Kai. How could the kid in the past be the same as this walking dickhead? How was it possible? I turned to the picture again, feeling so shocked. Kai followed my gaze to the picture.

"That's a kid I met a long time ag—wait…hey I don't remember taking his part too. I thought he had my picture," he said as he picked up the part I've kept. I snatched it away from him before he could dirty it.

"That's not yours it's mine," I snapped. Kai looked at me in confusion as he gently lifted up the picture of me. He studied it for a long time and then looked at me.

"Same eyes," he said after a while. "But this guy can't be you, because he had another name."

"What?"

"Jinna. This guy's name was Jinna," Kai said quietly. I bit my lower lip as I came to accept that the kid in the picture had to be Kai.

"Jin Li is what the elders call me; it's my Chinese name. My uncle called me Jinna for fun sometimes," I said softly.

"I can't accept it. You can't be the same as Jinna. Jinna was fun and kind and just so cool."

"And the kid I remember was so innocent and funny and awesome," I replied. "I remember walking him to the Russian Embassy but I never knew why. I always wanted to know."

"Jinna saved my life," Kai said after a long pause.

"I am Jinna," I replied as I put my picture on the table. Kai silently placed his beside it and matched them up again. There was no lie, even if we didn't want to believe it the evidence was there. Our eight year old versions in front of the Eiffel Tower. That face definitely was Kai's even though it was much sharper now. And I knew that kid beside him couldn't be anyone else but me.

I don't know how long we stood there, just staring at the picture. I remember taking the disposable camera and taking a picture and then I carefully split it in half. Kai had taken the half with me and I had taken the half with him on it and then I walked him to the Russian Embassy. After that I never saw the kid again. Until ten years later…until now.

"You saved my life," Kai finally said, though he didn't turn to look at me.

"I did?" I asked.

"Yeah you did," he muttered. "I was so confused and unsure and then the one who was called Jinna came and saved me. Now you're telling me it's you. And I have to believe it since the proof is right there. I have to accept the fact that such a pain in the ass happens to be my first friend. Do you know how big of a blow it is to my pride?"

"First friend?" I asked.

"First friend. You don't know the pains of being a rich kid."

* * *

He saved my life, though indirectly. My mother looked for him for days. She wanted to thank the boy who returned her son back to her but no one found them again. Was it a mother's instinct? Did she somehow subconsciously know that Rei was the same person as Jinna?

Personally I didn't understand how it was that one guy could make me feel so many things. I felt sick, angry, happy and confused. All at once. I wanted to beat him up for ruining my image of Jinna, I was happy that Jinna was still alive but I was confused about the sickness and nausea I felt. Rei had bitten his lip for a long time and then he turned to me and apologized for being an ass to me. Somehow I found myself apologizing back to him and we both stared at each other until Rei took his left arm out and went 'Let's start over okay? I'm Rei.'

I felt kind of relieved then as I shook his hand and went 'I'm Kai.' It was childish but I couldn't help it. There he stood. This was the guy who happened to be my first friend. I took him to the recreation room where we did most of our homework and we played video games until our eyes got tired of staring at the screen.

So there we were, two teenaged boys who three hours ago had hated each other to the guts but now acted like friends. I've never really had a friend who I could do these things with often so I felt kind of happy.

"Rei if you're from a rural part of China then how come you know all these things?" I asked as we both rested on the large cushions on the floor.

"The Kon family is known for having itchy feet. All of us always move around. That's how my parents died. After that I wasn't given the freedom to move around. But my uncle who is my father's brother didn't think it was right. So he fought against the elders and managed to convince them to let me explore the world outside the village. As soon as I was old enough I traveled with my uncle to different places and learnt different things. But obviously my home is still back there." I processed this for a bit before turning back to him.

"Are you kind of mad that I'm the kid in your picture?" I asked.

"I was surprised Kai, not mad. The you back then and the you now are so different. I just don't know how."

"Maybe I should tell you."

"Maybe you should," Rei replied.

"Hmm…well my parents and I went to France although it wasn't for a vacation. There was some business my parents had to attend to. I was given a nanny who didn't know how to speak anything but French and I wasn't allowed to go anywhere without her. Then one day we were headed somewhere when the driver stopped the car and he opened the door and killed the nanny. Some other men came and grabbed me. After that I don't remember much."

"H…how…how did you come to Paris then?" Rei asked. I couldn't see his face and I was happy that he couldn't see mine. Recalling the past memories was horrible.

"I escaped. I don't know how I did it but I just did. I ran for a long time and it was then when I saw the top of the Eiffel tower so I made my way there and hid there. I didn't know French or anything and I was too scared at that time to go ask anyone but then you came and you showed me the embassy. How did you know where it was?'

"Um…my uncle was a trainee chef and he had recently catered in the Russian Embassy the day before."

'Oh. Well I went there and told them what happened and they immediately contacted the Japanese Embassy and they found my parents. Ever since then my mom always kept me near her but she was crazy about looking for you. But when we went back to Japan and back to routine I was thrown back to the normal life. All the kids there only wanted to hang out with me cause of my status. I hated them, I still hate them. Everyone's just so fucking annoying in my life so I use them for whatever they're worth and then I throw them away. It's just how I am."

"That's an awesome story, I should publish it," Rei said. I felt my body get hotter as I turned to glare at Rei but when I saw his face I could see he was just joking around.

"I'm serious Rei, you asked and I answered. It may be mushy and overly clichéd but it's my life." His eyes glittered in the dim light of the rec room. For some reason I didn't find them as creepy anymore but that could be because he didn't smile in that rude, creepy way.

"I'm serious too, not about publishing it but that it was an awesome story. Your bad past has made you a stronger person, although a bit mean and asshole-like."

"Why are _you_ such an asshole?" I asked.

"Because you're one. I'm not going to act all nice to someone that isn't nice to me," Rei said shrugging. But yet again that smile stayed on his face. "But there's a good part to you too so I'll stick around no matter how bad of a person you are."

"Fine, not like I'm asking for pity anyways," I said scowling as I turned to face the ceiling again. We fell into a comfortable silence again for a while until Rei broke it.

"Hey Kai, do you think it was written somewhere in some script? That we would meet again? Or maybe it was my will that let me meet you? I used to go around the world a lot kind of hoping I'd see you again. I even went to Russia but I didn't know a thing about who you were. I just feel like there was someone out there that made meeting you so much easier for me."

"Maybe, I didn't believe in supernatural things until one day when I was really sick. The doctor thought I would die. But then I felt that same feeling like I was going to melt and that's when Dranzer first entered my body. Heh." I looked at Rei who was frowning instead at my cell phone. He had somehow gone through it and was looking at a video. And he kept on playing it over and over again. "Rei? What is it?"

"It's a video of you doing stupid things as a drunken person."

"I found it funny," I said.

"No it's funny alright. I'm surprised you're conscious after downing so many shots. At least that's what Yuriy's saying in this video. But that's not what's concerning me. You also drank a lot that day before you were dumped at my house. But you were so sick. And you told me you felt like you were melting when Dranzer first saved you. And you were burning like mad that day when I had to help you."

"What are you trying to say Rei?" I asked, sitting up.

"Call me paranoid Kai but I think someone tried to kill you that day," he said, still staring at the video, replaying it over and over.

"Yuriy would never do that!" I replied angrily.

"I didn't say Yuriy did I? I don't know who it is Kai but someone is out to get you." I suddenly remembered what my mom said about all of our lives being in danger and I bit my lip worriedly as I looked at Rei. Would they attempt to hurt Rei too? Maybe they already started their plans…whoever they were. Suddenly something dawned on me as I stared at Rei. The shirt he was wearing was one that he brought from his home but it wasn't checked at all.

"Rei…take your shirt off." I said, reaching over to yank it myself. He immediately held his shirt down and looked at me angrily.

"Kai…what the hell?"

"Call _me_ paranoid but I just need to check something," I said as I tried pulling it off and I realized that Rei understood as he helped me.

"Well, well, well…I hate to interrupt two teenaged boys who are about to indulge themselves into the throes of passion and all...but I guess I just have to," a voice drawled. I froze midway as I registered whose voice that belonged to.

"Y…Yuriy?" I asked as I still held onto the shirt. I stared at him for a while and realized that Boris was there too.

"Yes Kai?"

"Fuck you and your warped ideas," Rei mumbled as he yanked his shirt down and glared at Yuriy.

"What Rei said."

* * *

I don't know how we ended up falling asleep in the recreation room. We pretty much holed ourselves up here and only left for dinner which was uncomfortable since Kai's mom forced that gay red-headed guy and his friend to stay for dinner. It seemed the guys were here for some important meeting or something because they never came back to bother us. Later on, we got specialists to go over all my clothing and items for bugs or anything else that would be considered suspicious, but luckily we didn't find anything.

"Mmnnf," Kai mumbled as he turned to the other side. The guy burrowed himself under a large blanket that the maids probably placed after they saw us sleeping here. The blanket covered most of his face and his bangs covered his eyes so I turned back to the ceiling. It was only five a.m. but I couldn't sleep anymore. It took me a while to get used to sleeping in new places and to think that out of all the places I had to sleep it would be at Kai's own house. But unfortunately his mom and Hitoshi were serious about making me stay here until this impending feeling of deep trouble passed by. It seemed that they were already investigating the situation with Kai's drink since Yuriy had told the others what I had said that day.

"Is the ceiling really that attractive?" A deep voice asked and I turned to see Kai staring at me. He yawned and stretched as he moved his bangs away from his eyes. As a kid I thought they looked unique, endearing and warm but now they gave of a much more vicious gleam. The eyes of a predator.

"Very attractive. You've got the constellation on the wall. I'm going back to sleep," I said as I quickly turned around. The magic of finding out Kai was my long lost friend settled down to reality. And the reality was that an asshole like Kai was the first guy I ever found true friendship in. How sad. I suddenly felt a hard kick at my back and turned around to see that Kai had stood up and was looming over me.

"Hey, shouldn't you pay attention to your host?" he asked.

"Shouldn't you respect your guest?" I replied. "I overheard your mom telling those two weird friends of yours that you promised to change and not cause trouble." Kai smiled as he squatted down to pat my head.

"Naïve, innocent and gullible Kon. Everyone says that to their parents. Doesn't mean we have to follow it. What do I care about what a bunch of old rich hags think of me?"

"Did you just call your mom an o—?"

"No you deadbrain, I mean the ladies in her charity shit thing. Get up anyways since I doubt you can sleep," he said as he yanked away the blanket I covered myself in quickly. I could hear him stop moving and immediately I knew that he was about to kick me again. I turned around and grabbed his ankle which was inches away from me and yanked him down. The '_thud_' from the impact and the silence that followed was truly best part of that morning.

"Fuck you," Kai muttered as he got up again and walked towards the large double doors. He pressed the intercom button and I was surprised that someone actually replied. "Ey…I'm going to shower. Get someone to show Rei to his guest room."

"Alright young master," a voice replied and Kai turned to give me a look that told me to stay and then he walked off. I sat there for a bit, replaying the events that occurred last night and my thoughts were interrupted by Yuriy who peered into the room.

"Kai left?" he asked as he looked around. I was surprised to see he was already dressed.

"Um yeah went to take a shower," I said. In response, he sighed in relief.

"Well then Rei, Liliya would like to see you," he said as he motioned me to come.

"But I haven't even gotten cleaned up or anything yet!" I replied as I stood up. Since Yuriy didn't say anything in response, I just followed him. "Kai sent someone to-"

"No worries, I'll show you later after you're done talking." Yuriy said as he led me to a hallway. There were many paintings here but I noticed that there were also photos. Most of them had a woman and a man and when I looked closer I saw that the woman was Liliya.

"Um does everyone wake up so early here?" I asked. I was used to waking up because I liked the early morning a lot but to think that so many people woke up to _work_ this early at home.

"No, Kai doesn't wake up till the last second. He sends the maids to tears because he is just someone that likes getting up himself. Hm, I was actually surprised he woke up so early. Anyways, we're here." He said as we both stopped in front of two large doors. He knocked twice.

"Oh come in please." A voice called from inside and Yuriy opened the door. Liliya sat in an armchair that faced a very large window. It seemed that the sun was about to rise from the look of the lighting outside. Kai's mom turned around and smiled at me warmly but I could tell she was dead tired. "Yuriy you may go. Thank you."

"Yes ma'am, I will come back to retrieve him," Yuriy said as he smiled. Actually his behaviour was totally different from the way he really acted.

"Alright. Rei please sit here," she said as she pointed to the arm chair in front of her. I bowed quickly as I sat there and watched Yuriy as he walked out and closed the door lightly, behind him. "Thank you for coming here."

I turned to look at her and saw that she was looking outside. "Um, I…"

"My son…my son is a difficult person. I know this. I put all the blame on me here because it was due to my stupidity that Kai is who he is now. But Rei something happened last night, right? I know…I mean as a mother I can kind of figure out that yesterday you really weren't Kai's friend. Kai isn't that kind of a person to easily become close friends with someone so quickly."

"Ah Liliya-san, I'm sorry that I had to lie to you about that," I said gravely. Talk about a mother's intuition.

"No it's okay. It really is alright. Kai must at least something of you to be able to talk so freely with you."

"Uh really…" I said as I gulped. Kai was serious about coming off as a good guy this time.

"Yes and I just…well I have a selfish request. A request a mother is selfish enough to ask."

"Um sure Liliya-san," I said shrugging; I mean how could I deny such a kind looking lady?

"No please listen before you agree. My son is brutish, short-tempered, irrational, and a tad bit egoistical." Um _tad bit_, _tad bit_? "But I am begging you to please stick with him. For your safety and his I would be happy to have the two of you stick together. I don't wait either of you alone at anytime."

I sat there quietly. Kai promised me he wouldn't bug me anymore. In fact yesterday he said that he had more reason to never antagonize me again but now his mom was asking me to stick with him. For my safety. How the hell would sticking with Kai be safe for me?

"Liliya-san, I'm still unclear about the situation but I'm willing to cooperate if it helps getting over it soon." And here's to hoping that it would end really soon so I could continue living my life peacefully like I had planned to.

* * *

So I conveniently heard everything and my mom had just made it more easier for me to try nd get Rei to become my beta. Mothers are useful after all. I had originally intended to go and shower but I saw Yuriy headed in the direction of the rec room, so I had to follow. And then he left with Rei, and went to my mom's room. So after Yuriy walked off I had to figure out what the hell was going on. And it was nothing more than a cheese-fest that concerned me.

I was dressed by six and I was on my way to the dining room when I saw Rei coming from the guest room. We both stopped and stared at each other and then Rei broke into an easygoing smile that made me feel slightly ill. "Hi," he said as he walked towards me.

"Hey," I replied as we walked to the dining room. Luckily breakfast went by quickly since neither Yuriy nor Boris was around. We killed more time playing games and soon Endou knocked on the door and asked us if we wanted to leave yet. Luckily, the ride to school was peaceful too and Rei spent most of his time just simply staring outside. Gone was his snappish attitude and I didn't feel like snapping at him either.

Unfortunately when we neared the school, there seemed to be more cars than usual. We drove closer and it seemed that there were a lot of cars crowded at the main entrance.

"What's going on?" Rei asked, waking out of his reverie.

"Seems to be quite a mad rush at the entrance," Endou said as he frowned at the driver who merely shook his head. "Ah I think this will take a while." It was then when I saw that ugly spike of red hair leave the car right in front of the entrance and soon enough a blond followed and two more other unwanted people.

"Driver please stop here. We'll use the side entrance. Is that okay with you Endou?"

"Yes Hiwatari-sama it is alright. Hira-san please stop the car for a bit to let these boys off." The driver nodded and unlocked the doors as he stopped. Both of us opened the door and left the car but I immediately ran around to Rei's side.

"Follow me and don't say a word," I said under my breath. Rei merely shrugged and I was surprised by this. I led him to the side entrance and we both managed to slip in quite unnoticed. We walked quietly down the hallways when all my efforts went to waste.

"Oh, what is this? Kai Hiwatari? _The_ Kai Hiwatari?" I froze up immediately, unwilling to turn around, but Rei did. "What Hiwatari, can't say hi to a good friend?"

"Since when were you ever a friend, _McGregor_?" I hissed.

"That's really heartless of you. Hey…you're the new kid aren't you? The one with Drigger? Interesting, I didn't expect you to be this tall at all."

"Well thanks I guess," Rei said shrugging.

"Come on Rei…let's go." I muttered as I began to walk but Rei stared at the very short one.

"Hey…hey…aren't you the son of the man who owns _Larosedevoir_?" He asked. Well that's what it sounded like.

"Yeah I am!" The weird guy replied. I really hated them all and Oliver, the French kid was the only one I didn't mind. As long as he didn't talk to me. "How do you know?"

"Well it's because my uncle works as a head chef for one of the restaurants in Paris. It's near Port des Champs Elysees, ha-" I cut Rei off and yanked him towards class. "Eh…hey that was rude as hell!"

"Look, I know these people. You're better off not talking to them, trust me," I said.

"Hey I need to go give something to Takao that I accidentally took. I'll see you in class okay?" Rei said as he eased away from me and walked off. It was then when I noticed two guys from the corner of my sight as they watched Rei walk past them. The looks one of them gave him could compare very easily to the looks I gave him before. Hatred. I silently walked behind them and they were loud enough to let me listen comfortably.

"…think he is?"

"Don't say that Nobuki-kun, he's much stronger than any of us for sure."

"But just because he has one of the holy beasts…he, he I mean did you see that? He was with Hiwatari-sama! Hiwatari-sama! He never lets anyone hang out with him ever. But this Rei just waltzed in. I bet he's selling himself to Hiwatari-sama. I bet he's really nothing but a Chinese whore."

"Nobuki-kun what the hell are you saying? Man I don't want to talk to you; you're going to get into trouble with that mouth." The other guy said, sounding shocked. Well no duh, how dare people say I have some whore? I don't need to_ buy_ someone to get laid.

"Whatever, I don't care. I just don't see how someone can get that popular so quickly and for that reason I hate Rei." This Nobuki replied.

"You can't hate on someone just because the girl you like happens to like him…" I slipped to the side and took out my cell. First, no one talks about me like I'm some old sleaze and second…well what he said about Rei was pretty low. No one says something that shitty about my future beta and lives happily ever after. Stupid dick. I found the number for one of the Shell Sharks and pressed call immediately. After a couple rings he picked up.

"Oi Suzuka, how many Nobuki's do we have in this school?"

"Only one boss and he's in our year," Suzuka replied quickly.

"Does he have a beast?" I asked.

"No boss!"

"Fine, bring him over to the shed today during lunch; we're going to have a special party with him. I'm feeling festive."

"Roger!" He replied quickly.

"Get Tokubo and Hiruta in this too and make Fuji the guard this time. No slipups at all are permitted."

"Okay boss. I'm hanging up now."

"Whatever," I said as I hung up. I walked to class to find only a few people there that straightened up as soon as they saw me. Classes went by so slowly for me as I couldn't wait to go to the shed. I knew Rei could sense my excitement as once in a while he'd frown at me but like a good boy he didn't say a word. Near lunch time I saw Tokubo, the big guy and Hiruta, a little rebellious subordinate leading this Nobuki to the shed. As soon as the bell rang I shot up and packed up immediately.

"Busy today?" Rei asked as he packed up.

"Yep, quite busy. See you after class, we have to go to the gym right?" I replied distractedly.

"Yeah, anyways bye," Rei said as he lightly tapped on my shoulder before walking off. I found the move surprising seeing as no one ever did that to me before but he already disappeared before I could say anything else. I rushed outside and made sure no teacher spotted me as I quickly made my way to the shed. I saw Fuji and two others standing at the door. They all bowed and opened the door for me. I briefly looked around till my eyes landed on Nobuki. The boy looked absolutely pitiful as he was held by two of the bigger guys. I made my way towards him and one of the others placed a chair nearby Nobuki.

"Funny seeing you here. Who are you?" I asked as I sat on the chair.

"Hi-hiwatari-sama! I'm…I'm Nobuki, Kaoru Nobuki from 3-C!" He stammered. Oh shit, this was going to be fun.

"Nobuki huh, say Nobuki…we're going to have a little party today. Do you want to join us?" I asked.

"Hiwatari-sama?" He replied in a pitiful voice, too bad I wasn't feeling pity though. I turned to Tokubo who nodded briefly. He then turned to his subordinate who bowed before leaving the shed, only to come back with two others who carried huge buckets.

"There are two buckets. One has pretty hot water and the other has pretty cold water." The others around me sniggered because we all knew the truth. One bucket had steaming hot water and the other one was ice cold. "See at first I felt really uncharitable, I wanted to party it up so that people all over could see, but then I realized that I might get in trouble if you ever ratted me out. So I decided on this new type of game. Now I'm feeling so charitable that instead of the hot water which might burn your face, I'll let you use the cold one." The others laughed again as the brought the now-shivering Nobuki to the center of the shed.

"Hiwatari-sama, what did I do wrong?" He cried.

"I cannot stand for people talking about something against me or my people. You want to hate on us then leave this school. Hiruta, I feel like doing the honours today," I said as I looked at the strongest Shell Shark, after me of course. I walked over to the bucket and knelt down, grabbing the back of Nobuki's head in the process. "Have fun, the party's on me," I said and immediately after, I dunked his head into the bucket. His screams were drowned out by the bubbles he produced.

* * *

Ah, I just don't get what's wrong with Kai today. At first he was so mad to see those guys we met in the morning but when I saw him in class he was smiling and he looked pretty restless. In the beginning I didn't think much of the fact that he rushed to leave as soon as lunch started, but then when I was walking to Takao's classroom I saw him heading towards the direction of the shed. That definitely couldn't have been for anything good.

"…Rei-kun? Rei-kun?" I snapped out of my thoughts as I saw Max waving his chopsticks at me.

"Uh…eh I'm sorry Max…err kun," I said hastily.

"Ah Rei-kun, I guess you could drop the kun. I'll drop it too okay? Takao and Kyoujo will drop it too right guys?" I turned to Takao who wolfed away his lunch but still managed to nod.

"Of course, as long as Rei-kun doesn't mind!" Kyoujo said.

"Really it would be easier for me if you didn't say it," I replied smiling a little. Takao swallowed a huge bite but still sprayed the table with food when he turned to me.

"Hey, hey Rei how was it? Were you able to survive in Hiwatari's house?"

"Yeah, I'm too tough to be taken advantage of by Kai," I said.

"You're lucky, Kai-san used to bully me so much last year when I was in his class." Kyoujo sighed. "But there's nothing you can do since he's the only one out of all of us to have the beast for so long."

"Really? How long?"

"I think he was ten when he got the Suzaku. Rumour has it that he was dying of _something_. Or that he was really sick and then suddenly he got better. When the doctors checked him they found him fully healed. Later on Dr. B came and stated that Kai-san had a holy beast and ran tests to prove it," Kyoujo said.

"So why'd he have to do them again?" Max asked as he leaned in, letting his lunch go cold.

"Oh that was to show the school and to pinpoint exactly which holy beast Kai had." I sat back, digesting all this once again but I couldn't do much when Hitoshi came in to the room.

"Ah you four, just the boys I was looking for. Head on over to the gym please. Rei, do you have any idea where Kai could be?" Hitoshi asked. Any idea? Yes, only one.

"Yeah, need me to go fetch him?" I asked, wanting to walk anyways.

"That'd be really generous of you. Meet us in the gym alright?" He said as we all stood up and packed up our bento boxes. I sighed as I stretched a little before heading out to the shed. It didn't take long since I knew where it was now but I still walked a little slower as I neared the shed. And it wasn't because I heard the cries of someone coming from the shed. I stood in front of the door, surprised that the guards let me get this far. When I motioned to open the door the guard closest to it merely shrugged, looking away as if I was entering some war zone. I took a deep breath as I slid the door open.

A cry filled the air again as I looked to see Kai in the middle of the room, kneeling beside a red-faced boy whose face was dripping wet. "You shouldn't complain so much Nobucchi, a guest shouldn't be _this_ ungrateful!" He then pulled the poor guy's head back and that was when his eyes met mine and his tears stopped as he stared at me in shock.

"R-Rei-san?" he stuttered. At that second Kai's head turned immediately towards the entrance where I stood but his hand instinctively dunked the guy's head into the bucket.

"Rei? Rei what the hell are you doing here?" Kai asked as he let go of the boy's head which shot up, gasping for air.

"Ah, Hitoshi-san was looking for you. He said we have to go to the gym so um, that was it," I said quickly before I turned around and walked out. What surprised me next was hearing my name being called out and when I turned around I saw Kai running towards me. When he came closer, he stopped running.

"Hey, nice of you to wait," he said scowling.

"You were busy," I said and we walked in silence until Kai broke it.

"What, you're not going to give me hell?"

"Why would I ever give you hell?" I replied, surprised.

"You know, because I was bullying the guy," he said.

"Kai, I'm not your mom. I'm sure you had your reasons and truthfully I wouldn't mind if you didn't tell me what they were. But if you want me to nag you, then I have only one question. Who the hell is Nobucchi? Isn't his name Nobuki?" Kai blinked in surprise but suddenly he burst out laughing as he loped one arm around my shoulders.

"Ah Rei, you…you stupid kid. You stupid boy from China. You're just too funny," he said as he shook his head. I brushed his arm away as I walked ahead quickly but he caught up. "It's a nickname; here I'll give you one too okay? So don't feel jealous."

"Who's feeling jealous? Why would I feel jealous when you just called me stupid?" I replied bitterly as I evaded his arm again.

"I'll call you Reicchi no that sounds like ecchi," Kai muttered.

"Call me Rei and nothing but Rei, now hurry we're already so late," I said quickly as we ran to the building. I think I could seriously get used to this guy. It would take more effort on my part but it really wasn't all too bad.

* * *

Awww friendship! Anyway please do **R**ead & Review, I want to thank all those people who added this story to their alerts and faves but please review, I really want to know the input of my readers and what they think. It really does help me!~


End file.
